La familia de Kuroko
by andherezurosui
Summary: Un encuentro con Momoi provoca que la curiosidad de Kagami por conocer mas acerca de su sombra y su familia se desborde llevando a que el equipo completo liderados por su entrenadora conspiren y obliguen a nuestro querido chico sombra a llevarlos a su casa y presentar les a una familia que el mismo advierte es "peculiar". Leve yaoi kuro x kaga
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia basada en el capitulo 6 de princess + princess **

**Capítulo 1: Por la boca muere el pez...**

-¿Oigan? Alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado ¿Cómo se vería Kuroko si fuera mujer? - inquirió un pensativo Kagami mirando a su pequeña sombra y amigo secarse el sudor de su rostro con el cuello de su camisa.

Hyuga, Izuki y Kiyoshi que estaban junto a él siguieron la dirección de la mirada del pelirrojo e intentaron descifrar la doble cognición de aquella pregunta rara, comprendiendo que tal vez la complexión pequeña y la poca falta de color en la piel del peli celeste podría resultar muy atractivo en una chica.

-¿Porque de repente preguntas eso Kagami?- indago Kiyoshi cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo.

Kagami frunció el ceño un poco e imitando a Kiyoshi también se cruzó de brazos, resoplo dejando salir aire ruidosamente por sus fosas nasales mientras con los ojos cerrados asentía como aprobando alguna idea en su cabeza, después de cabecear dos veces más levanto la mirada y fijo su atención en los tres mayores decidiéndose a hablar al fin.

-Verán, el otro día íbamos Kuroko y yo caminando rumbo a Maiji Burger y nos topamos con Momoi.- Lo mayores se miraron entre si y después se fijaron en Kagami sin comprender que tenía que ver eso con lo que habían preguntado. - en cuanto vio a Kuroko se le lanzo como boa constrictor y lo abrazo, ya saben cómo es- conto as de Seirin percatándose de las expresiones confusas de sus sempais- Pero después de un rato asfixiando a Kuroko dijo algo que me dejo intrigado...

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?- pregunto impaciente Hyuga de tanto rodeo del menor.

-Menciono que acababa de despedirse de "Tokiko-san" - dijo la luz confidente a los tres mayores que se habian acercado a él para escuchar mejor. Obviamente la falta de explicación del menor provoco que la irritación de Hyuga creciera y pellizcó la mejilla del pelirrojo al ver que ya no decía nada más.

-¡¿Y quién demonios es Tokiko-san?!- indago el capitán furioso.

-¡Hyuga! -intervino Kiyoshi- déjalo que hable si sigues haciendo eso no podrá decir nada más. El mencionado dirigió esta vez su irritación al número siete de Seirin y accedió a regañadientes a soltar la mejilla del menor que inmediatamente se comenzó a sobar la mejilla.

-¡Eso fue muy rudo! ¡Capitán!- reclamo el pelirrojo con lagrimitas en las comisuras de los ojos. Junpei lo miro condescendiente y chasqueo los labios irritado.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Izuki tranquilo- ¿Esta Tokiko-san tiene que ver algo con lo que preguntaste al principio?- Kagami asintió y después de un suspiro frustrado decidió continuar con su charla.

-Sí, resulta que Momoi dijo que era la hermana mayor de Kuroko.- informo los tres mayores arquearon una ceja especulante. De alguna manera comenzaban a entender por dónde iba el asunto, mirando al mismo tiempo al pequeño Kuroko aun del otro lado de la cancha terminando su ronda de entrenamiento de pies, ninguno sabía que la sombra tuviese hermanos o en este caso hermana. Es mas no sabían absolutamente nada de la vida privada del muchacho peli azul.

-así que tu curiosidad se debe a que no consigues imaginarte a Tokiko-san - aclaro Kiyoshi sonriente.- ¿No le preguntaste a Kuroko?

-en realidad lo hice, - argumento el pelirrojo -pero fue Momoi quien me dijo que si conseguía imaginar a Kuroko con falda entonces sabría como es su hermana...

Los tres mayores intentaron unir sus imaginaciones para visualizar lo que el as decía pero sus mentes o eran muy pobres de creatividad o el entrenamiento los había dejado más exhaustos que ni siquiera podían imaginar aquella bizarra pero claramente curiosa persona.

-No puedo, -declaro el capitán agachándose hasta sentarse en la fría madera del gimnasio.

-No eres solo tu Hyuga- comento Kiyoshi- yo tampoco pude imaginarlo.

-¡Verdad que es imposible!- dijo Kagami aliviado de no ser el único que no pudiese imaginar a Kuroko con falda.

-quizá podamos hacer que Kuroko nos lleve a su casa un día de estos y nos presente a su hermana,- ideo Izuki -así no tendremos curiosidad y conoceremos algo más sobre Kuroko...

-No parece mala idea...- concordó una voz femenina tras ellos.

-¡Entrenadora!- exclamo sorprendido Hyuga -¿Desde cuándo esta ahí? Ya se parece a Kuroko.

-no seas tonto, ustedes estaban demasiado distraídos eso es todo.- dijo la muchacha con ímpetu. - pero es cierto que es buena idea lo de antes. Además ya me dio curiosidad a mí también.- declaro la castaña intrigada. Tomo su silbato e hiso que todos los integrantes se reunieran en torno a ella.

Cuando todos estaban ya lo suficientemente cerca les dijo que el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin. Y fijo sus ojos bronce sobre el azulado provocando que el sixman sintiera un breve escalofrió en el cuello.

-¡Kuroko!- llamo fuerte el joven respondió un breve Hai y ella continuo- he decidido que la reunión de hoy será en tu casa.

-¿se puede saber porque?- indago el aludido con su típica inexpresión en el rostro.

-porque en mi casa no hay espacio- invento la joven con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿y porque no lo vamos a la casa del capitán?- cuestiono Koganei inocente ganándose una mirada colérica de la castaña.

-¡Cállate Koganei! - farfullo la joven y se dio cuenta que Kuroko empezaba a sospechar. Así que comenzó a reír nerviosamente agregando- que me dices Kuroko-kun ¿hay algún problema?

-preferiría que fuese en otro lugar- comento el joven cohibido- el departamento de Kagami-kun es bastante espacioso porque mejor no vamos allá- sugirió intentando zafarse mirando al pelirrojo que comenzó a sudar nervioso intentando buscar alguna excusa decente sin éxito.

\- Kuroko, el departamento de Kagami esta demasiado sucio no podemos ir ahí- dijo Kiyoshi con cara sonriente.

-¡OYE! - Kagami grito un ofendido, él podía ser muchas cosas pero desordenado ¡jamás! Sin embargo noto que al pelo azul que no cambio su inexpresión en ningún momento como notando que en efecto era una muy mala excusa, por lo que prefirió mirar a otro lado cuando sus ojos chocaron en miradas.

-Está bien… - termino diciendo el peli celeste, parecía que era una pelea inútil insistir. Por su parte Riko y compañía sintieron el regocijo del triunfo sobre su querido amigo y ansiosos por saciar su curiosidad fue nuevamente su entrenadora quien hablo.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Vayan a prepararse todos! ¡Iremos a casa de Kuroko!- declaro la castaña alegre, mientras celebraba internamente el salirse una vez más con la suya…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno el segundo capitulo arriba!

lean y disfruten!

Capitulo 2 ¡Un frente unido jamas sera vencido!

Cuando al fin todos menos Kuroko que se quedó rezagado guardando los balones de la práctica y por lo tanto había sido el último en entrar a las duchas permitiendo le a Riko reunirse en la salida del gimnasio con los miembros del equipo y incluirlos en su conspiración.

-¡Bien! Parece que al fin todos están aquí.- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Riko, ¿No crees que nos impusimos un poco a Kuroko?- dijo Kiyoshi algo culpable- Digo parecía que en verdad no quería invitarnos a su casa.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! Es obvio que si quisiera no sería necesario recurrir a ciertos trucos - regaño la chica- Además ni te quieras lavar las manos ahora. Cuando estas tan intrigado como yo por conocer a Tokiko-san. ¡Hasta mentiste cuando dijiste que la habitación de Kagami era un desastre!- le reprocho- y tu y yo sabemos que el único que tiene ese desastre en su casa eres ¡Tu! Seguro solo pensabas en la tuya ¿Verdad?

-¡Que cruel eres!- chillo el siete de Seirin agachando la cabeza apenado, pero la chica tenia razón no podía dárselas de santo cuando obviamente había tenido parte en ayudar a la joven a conseguir que el menor no tuviese opción mas que decir que si.

-¿Entrenadora?- llamo Furihata uno de primero confundido.- ¿De que están hablando?- la muchacha lo miro con petulancia y una risa maníaca en el rostro asustando a cada uno de los miembros del equipo.

-Si quieres saber Kagami-kun te lo explicara- contesto la chica señalando al mencionado que desencajo la mandíbula de la impresión.- ¿Que esperas? ¡Diles! O Kuroko-kun saldrá de las duchas y no podrán saber.- le dijo al pelo rojo mientras se acercaba a el. Le hizo un gesto con el dedo como diciendo "acércate" y el as así lo hizo bajando su oído a la altura de la entrenadora que le susurro amenazante- y si lo arruinan por eso tu entrenamiento sera el triple del triple...

Kagami trago en seco asustado ¡¿Que quería ella? ¿Matarlo?! era mejor no rezongar ademas había sido culpa suya que esto pasara. Riko se dio la vuelta haciendo de vigía para que Kagami pudiera explicarle al resto del equipo la razón por la que habían decidido ir a casa de Kuroko contagiando les su curiosidad a todos los que faltaban haciéndoles la misma pregunta que antes ella había escuchado.

-¿Pueden imaginarse a Kuroko con falda?- y tras intentarlo por infinitud de veces ninguno pudo concebir aquella imagen.

-¡No puedo!- grito frustrado Koganei sosteniendo su propia cabeza dramáticamente con sus ojos bien cerrados. Mitobe pareció componer una mueca extenuada por el esfuerzo y el resto del equipo pareció reaccionar de la misma forma, cuando Riko decidió intervenir lo único que dijo fue.

-¿No les da curiosidad?- todos la miraron, se miraron y tragaron en seco expectantes por la dulce sonrisa que acompañaba el rostro de su entrenadora asintiendo sin más en respuesta Riko fue rodeada por un aura brillante mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más miro a sus chicos uno por uno y eso fue el fin a la resistencia.

Riko se sostuvo la cadera orgullosa de su equipo, Seirin ganaba como equipo y esta vez no sería diferente.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí les dejo la actualización de hoy...**

**Espero recibir algún RR esta vez. **

**AD: basado en el capitulo numero 6 de princess+ princess**

**Capitulo 3: Errar es de humanos, echarle la culpa a otro es mas humano ****todavía**

Afortunadamente Kuroko fue el ultimo en aparecer con cara desanimada, ignorante de que todos sus amigos tenían un deseo oculto que les impediría salvarse de aquel suplicio por el que parecía estar pasando.

-¿Listo?- inquirió risueña la castaña al verlo a unos pasos del grupo, Kuroko se paro frente al numeroso grupo del club de basquet de Seirin y aunque quiso evitarlo dio un suspiro agobiado cuando la entrenadora le recordó animada- Tu guías hoy así que ve de frente hasta llegar ¡Ne!

-Esta bien...- respondió sin convicción el menor- Pero antes quiero decirles algo importante...- se pauso un momento ordenando sus pensamientos- No, esperen dejen me organizo un poco.- corroboro y el resto puso cara de "¡hablas en serio!" -Antes de llegar allá... Deben prometer que vean lo que vean no me trataran diferente después

Todos se miraron entre si y a Kuroko extrañados por la repentina seriedad del chico sombra.

-Mi familia es... Bueno, bastante "peculiar"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir la ultima palabra intentando explicarse y al ver que solo causaba mas confusión en sus amigos se rasco la suave melena azul en su cabeza incomodo.- No quisiera que se sintieran... Mmm... ¿Diferentes?

-¡No te preocupes por esos detalles Kuroko!- dijo Kagami intentando aliviar la incomodidad de su sombra.- Solo es tu familia ¿Que puede pasar?- inquirió la luz y antes de que Kuroko pudiese explicar su respuesta la entrenadora intervino.

-Kagami-kun tiene razón, obvio no pasara nada ¿Verdad?- dijo Riko despreocupada primero a Kuroko y después al resto de los chicos que asintieron. Kuroko les dedico una mirada apreciativa y sin mas remedio asintió abatido. Su plan de hacerse el mártir no había funcionado.

Mientras se duchaba había pensado sobre esa petición repentina de ir a su casa, de alguna manera sentía como si esto ya le hubiese pasado antes y no podía evitar sentir que era extraño que de la nada decidieran ir hasta su casa y hacer la reunión ahí. Ademas de que la excusa que habían dado para que aceptara había sido muy sospechosa. Solo esperaba que en serio ninguno de ellos le mirara raro después de esa tarde.

Tras subir al autobús Kagami se sentó junto a Kuroko, con Koganei y Mitobe tras ellos, Riko y Hyuga en frente con Kiyoshi de pie a un lado a falta de lugares. En las bancas contrarias Izuki, y el resto de primer año iban sentados. Kuroko se había quedado viendo por la ventana como era su costumbre al volver a casa en autobús con Nigou en su regazo. Generalmente le gustaba ir caminando junto a Kagami e ir por su querido batido de vainilla ¿Porque hoy tenían que hacerle eso? Porque no fue al día siguiente cuando sus padres no estaban y sus abuelos tampoco ¿Asi o mas mala suerte? No se confundan, el ama a su familia pero aprecia también a sus amigos y por nada del mundo quisiera que estos lo juzgaran a el o a su familia después de conocerlos, por experiencias pasadas sabia que podía pasar cualquier cosa después de ese día.

-Oye Kuroko-kun- llamo Koganei emocionado desde atrás al pelo celeste- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante- dijo educado

-¿Cuantos son en tu familia?- pregunto ganándose una mirada nerviosa y enfadada de Riko que se volvió hacia ellos, Koganei compuso un gesto nervioso. Kuroko no se dio cuenta del breve intercambio y respondió con monotonía.

\- Somos nueve en total...- la mayoría logro escuchar y reaccionaron sorprendidos.

-¡Vaya!- arguyo Kiyoshi recargándose en la banca contraria equilibrando su peso- eres de una familia numerosa, eso no lo esperaba- Kuroko asintió

-Me lo dicen a menudo...- respondió indiferente.

-¿Osea que tienes muchos hermanos?- Inquirió curioso Kagami a su lado. El six man volvió a asentir

-Están mis abuelos paternos, mis padres, dos hermanas mayores, una hermana menor y un hermano menor.- explico al mismo tiempo que parecia contarlos con sus dedos. - Si contamos a Nigou somos diez actualmente...- agrego acariciando al cachorro dormido en su regazo.

-¿Cuantas hermanas mayores dices que tienes?- pregunto Izuki corroborando la información que había dado Kuroko.

-Dos..- respondió sin mas.

-¿Tokiko-san, es la primera o la segunda?- pregunto Kagami sin pensar, Kuroko se lo quedo viendo con lo mas parecido al aburrimiento en la cara y enseguida supo que había metido la pata.

-¡Asi que por eso es que querian venir hasta mi casa!- afirmo Kuroko colocando muecas nerviosas en todos sus compañeros.- Me decepcionas entrenadora-sempai- dijo mirando a la aludida que hacia un puchero inflando sus mejillas infantil mente al ser señalada como la única criminal de aquella cospirasion.

-¿Porque solo yo? ¡Kagami-kun fue quien dio la idea!- se defendió la chica, Kagami la reprendió con la mirada pero ella lo ignoro y usando una voz tierna agrego - ademas si no lo hacíamos así, tu no nos traerías por voluntad propia ¿O si?- justifico la muchacha.

-La verdad es que no lo habría hecho de otro modo.- confirmo el muchacho.- cada vez que alguien conoce a mi familia...- se pauso a si mismo pensativo -Bueno ya lo verán por ustedes mismos.- termino dejándolos con la curiosidad.

Todos en especial Kagami se pregunto que era a lo que tanto temía su sombra, es decir el era único de no ser por Tatsuya jamas abría sabido lo que era tener un hermano ¡Definitivamente estaba exagerando! O ¿No?

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola no espera venir tan pronto pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.**

**AD: Este fic esta basado en el cap. 6 e princess+ princess **

**Capitulo 4 ¿Ser? o ¿no ser? he ahí la cuestión...**

Bajaron en la parada correspondiente y Kuroko los llevo un par de calles mas hacia adentro de donde les había dejado el autobús. Caminaron a lo largo de una muralla deteniéndose después de un rato en lo que parecía la entrada de la casa de Kuroko confirmando lo un gran letrero a un lado donde se leía en Kanji el apellido de la familia.

Abrió la puerta y frente a los ojos de todos los chicos de Seirin se alzaba una casa tradicional de tatami, con un jardín japones muy bien cuidado.

-¡Es increíble!- corearon a tono el trio de primer año admirando el interior de la casa. Nigou ladro en acuerdo con los chicos moviendo la cola y removiéndose en las manos de Kuroko para bajar de una vez, el chico se agacho y lo dejo en el suelo, el cachorro pareció agradecerle con un ladrido y corrió perdiéndose en el jardin tras la silueta de alguien que el Pelo celeste a penas pudo vislumbrar.

-¿Oye Kuroko acaso eres rico?- indago impresionado Kagami por aquella casona.

-Claro que no.- respondió monótono.

-¡No, no, no!- negó efusivo Hyuga dando un paso al frente.- ¡Definitivamente eres un Obochama! No hay forma de que lo niegues ¡Mira esa casa! ¿Que digo casa? ¡Mansión!

-Hyuga-kun respira- dijo la entrenadora palmeando el brazo del capitán exaltado.

-Se equivoca Sempai.- refuto Kuroko- No soy rico ni mucho menos un Obochama- los demás los miraron aun de pie en la entrada de la casa.- Esta casa fue construida por mi abuelo antes de proponer le a mi abuela que se casara con el. El es arquitecto así que la hizo a su gusto. Afortunadamente - explico- aunque al principio eran solo ellos dos, ahora nos viene bien porque somos muchos, pero seguimos siendo de clase media como cualquier otra familia.

-¿Dices eso enserio?- pregunto Riko el menor asintió

La mayoría de los presentes no se lo creían del todo, pero al ver que su joven sombra avanzaba a la entrada de la casa sanjando el tema definitivamente fue entonces que decidieron al fin seguirlo.

Una vez en el vestíbulo de la casa el primer miembro de la familia Kuroko apareció en el pasillo.

-¡Tetsuya! ¡Has vuelto al fin!- saludo un hombre frente al grupo, con alegría - y veo que trajiste visitas...

\- Si, surgió algo y decidimos venir aquí.- respondió Kuroko, estudiando un poco las reacciones de sus compañeros, parecían normales hasta ese momento.

Todos estaban absortos estudiando al hombre que tenían en frente. Llevaba una camisa de vestir negra y pantalones beige con un cinturón de hebilla plateada, traía un libro en la mano derecha sosteniéndolo a la altura de su pecho. Lucia como un hombre de entre los 4O y 50 años y sin embargo seguía conservando un aspecto ¿Sensual? Su cabello y los ojos eran de un profundo color negro, su piel blanca y tersa como la de su amigo. No obstante la cara y la forma de sus ojos eran idénticas a las de Kuroko, el señor frente a ellos era sin duda alguna el padre de Kuroko sentenciaron unánimes o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron todos al notar el evidente parecido con el chico.

-Ellos son los miembros del club de basquet mis compañeros de equipo- hablaba Kuroko señalando a todos en general y centrándose al final en la entrenadora- Y ella es la entrenadora Aida Riko-Sempai...-termino el grupo unánimemente se inclino en respeto al mayor y saludaron.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, soy Kuroko Tamaki el abuelo de Tetsuya, el nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Gracias por cuidar de el.- comento el hombre amable con una cálida mirada.

-No es ningún problema- respondió Riko reverenciando una segunda vez al mayor, aparentemente tranquila y con una sonrisa que a Kuroko le resulto un poco ¿Maníaca? Volvió su vista al resto de equipo y todos empezando por Kiyoshi hasta cada uno de los de primer año tenían los ojos fijos en la figura de su abuelo, sus bocas semi abiertas y un gesto que fácilmente se denominaba como shock, ¿Que les pasaba? se pregunto el pelo celeste, saliendo se de sus cavilaciones por la tersa voz de su abuelo.

-Tetsuya, llévalos al salón de te principal ahi hay mas espacio para que estén todos.- hablo el señor comenzando a alejarse a paso lento.- le diré a tu madre que prepare bocadillos para todos.

-Si, muchas gracias abuelo...- agradeció Kuroko sin percatarse que el estado de shock al que todos sus compañeros entraron comenzaba a empañarse por horror al escucharle identificar a aquel hombre por segunda vez como su abuelo que justo al desaparecer entre los pasillos dejo que Riko se quebrara en un grito de pánico.

-¡¿QUE?!...

**Continuara...**

**Notas: Espero que merezca un RR. Nos vemos para la próxima...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola. ¡He vuelto! A leer**

****AD: Este fic esta basado en el cap. 6 e princess+ princess****

**Capitulo 5 Sí al hablar no has de agradar te valdra mas ¡Callar!**

Kuroko se giro sobre si mismo un poco asustado por el repentino grito y al fin pudo ver no solo la consternacion en cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos tambien la rigides de sus hombros y su estado de panico colectivo. Algunos de ellos entre los cuales se incluia a Riko, Kagami y Kiyoshi sostenian sus cabezas tirando de sus cabellos.

-¿Estan bien?- indago temeroso y preocupado. ¿Que habia pasado? Todos parecian normales hasta apenas unos segundos.

-Por supuesto que ¡NO!- respondio Kagami impulsivamente, avergonzandose cuando el pelo azul lo miro raro.-Lo siento...

-Kuroko-kun,- llamo Riko cuidadosamente mientras intentaba controlarse y no hiperventilar - Ese señor, es decir...Tamaki-san... ¿Es tu padre verdad? Lo de llamarle abuelo, era una broma ¿verdad?

Kuroko sin saber porque dio un paso hacia atras alejandose de la joven, por alguna razon su cara parecia mas aterradora de lo normal ya que sus ojos estaban empezando a ponerse rojos porque no habia parpadeado ni una vez desde hacia algunos minutos y aunque parecia querer reprimirse estaba empezando a hiperventilarse.

-No...- Dijo cuando se sintio seguro lejos de la chica- Yo no tengo sentido del humor, y mi abuelo me hubiese regañado si quisiera hacerles una broma. Ademas el mismo se presento... - observo cuidadoso sus reacciones y al verla quieta como una estatua y al resto imitandola agrego- ¿Estan bien?

-¡No juegues! ¡Ese señor se ve en sus cincuenta!- refuto Hyuga alterado.- ¡No puede ser tu abuelo!

El sixman sudo frio al ver la cara sadica de su capitan, intento alejarse pero lo habia acorralado entre la pared de la entrada y el pasillo, colocando un brazo sobre la pared impidiendole irse por los lados, de un segundo a otro un brazo ajeno lo salvo apartandolo del mayor.

-¿Estas bien?- cuestiono Kagami poniendo su cuerpo como escudo entre peli celeste y el capitan. Kuroko se sorprendio un momento pero asintio en respuesta permitiendo que Kagami lo protegiera.

-¿Que crees que haces Kagami? - pregunto intimidante Hyuga, Kagami trago en seco y puso una palma extendida frente al numero cuatro de Seirin.

\- ¡Espere capitan! Tengo una idea. Solo tiene que calmarse.- el mayor se cruzo de brazos a regañadientes y espero, Kagami por su parte se giro a Kuroko y lo tomo de los hombros mirandolo con seriedad pregunto-Kuroko... Si Tamaki-san es tu abuelo es posible que sea.. ¿Tu segundo abuelo?

-¿Quieres decir que si mi abuela se volvio a casar o algo asi?- corroboro la sombra y su Luz asintio frenetico, el menor agacho la mirada abatido y por un segundo todos pensaron que Kagami tenia razon y el verdadero abuelo de Kuroko habia muerto hace mucho. - esto es triste...

\- ¡No tienes que responder si no quieres!- se apresuro a decir Kiyoshi meditativo. Pensando que tal vez la muerte del abuelo real de Kuroko aun afectaba al muchacho.

-No me referia a eso,- nego rotundo- es triste porque es el real. Y ninguno de ustedes lo cree- afirmo seco el pelo azul ganandose un unanime "no inventes" del equipo entero.

Despues de cinco minutos al fin los chicos de Serin lograron acomodarse en el salon de te, aun algunos incapaces de asimilar la edad real del abuelo de Kuroko. Pues ademas de que estaba bien conservado, lo que los hacia pensar que tal vez era inmortal, tambien era lo que categoricamente llamarian las personas "atractivo" del tipo culto y educado con las damas, cualidad que segun Kuroko ayudo a su abuelo a conquistar a su abuela.

Apunto estaba Kagami de volver a preguntar la edad del abuelo de Kuroko cuando se escucho un toque de llamado en la puerta anunciando a algun miembro mas de la familia de Kuroko, dispuesto a presentarse. La pregunta que asalto las mentes de todos fue ¿QUIEN?

-Adelante.- dijo Kuroko incomodo al notar el silencio y rigides en cada uno de sus amigos. Sin perder el tiempo la puerta se abrio dejando ver la silueta de

un joven.

Sus facciones eran delicadas de aspecto agradable, labios finos y pequeños, menton perfilado, nariz respingada y mas pequeña que la de Kuroko, de ojos cesgados y azules como los de su amigo. Para ser un joven traia su cabello largo de color celeste amarrado en una coleta alta, a diferencia de Kuroko su cabello tenia ciertas ondas al final de las puntas. Vestia ropa deportiva una chamarra blanca y un par de pans oscuros le daba un aspecto poco varonil pues le quedaban ligeramente grandes, y sus facciones delineadas no ayudaban a mejorarlo. En conjunto era un hermoso joven en crecimiento que saco a mas de uno de los miembros de Seirin un ponposo sonrojo, y muchos quisieron saber el nombre del hermanito de Kuroko.

-Disculpen la intromision.- hablo el chico con voz monotona muy parecida a la de Kuroko pero de alguna forma mas suave. Deslizo su mirada gatuna sobre todos los presentes deteniendose en el pelirrojo que al sentirse observado se removio incomodo. El recien llegado dio unos pasos hasta Kagami y se agacho a su altura observando fijamente su cara.

-¿P-pasa algo?- pregunto nervioso Kagami, y el pelo largo solo resolplo y se aparto de el, busco a Kuroko y al ubicarlo volvio a hablar

\- Tetsuya mama me ha pedido que venga a buscarte. Necesita ayuda con los bocadillos para tus amigos...- informo el chico guardando sus manos en los bolsillos frontales de su chamarra, Kuroko asintio y se puso de pie encaminandose con el hacia la puerta.

Al verlo alejarse Kiyoshi intervino alarmado ¿Que tal si ya no volvia? ¡Tenia que conseguir que les presentara!

-¡Kuroko! ¿No, nos diras quien es?- dijo exaltado el siete de Seirin levantando parcialmente su cuerpo y quedandose arrodillado. El equipo entero reacciono con euforia interna por la rapida reaccion de Kiyoshi ganandose alavanzas de todos ellos. Ambos hermanos Kuroko se miraron y el peli largo se encogio de hombros cuando el sixman lo miro.

-Lo siento, Ella es Kuroko Natsuki mi hermana mayor. Va a la preparatoria Seika y tiene 18 años.- presento a la joven quien saco una de sus manos de su bolsillo y saludo con la palma extendida a todos.

El grupo entero apenas logro reaccionar Kuroko nuevamente ignoro las señales y agrego.

\- Ellos son mi equipo de basquet.- le dijo a la joven a su lado que los miro aburrida.

-Son mas que la ultima vez...- comento la chica refiriendose tal vez a la generacion del milagro. Kuroko asintio y volvio a hablar dirigiendose una vez mas a un silencioso e inmovil grupo.

-Ire con Natsu-onee-san por las cosas. Regreso en un momento.- informo Kuroko.

A duras penas lograron volver de su espasmo mental antes de que el par de hermanos se fueran de la habitacion deteniendolos con un grito en conjunto.

-¡Esperen un momento!

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto sorprendido - ¿Quieren que traiga algo en especial?- indago Kuroko un poco asustado despues mientras su hermana a su lado observaba aburrida la escena.

-¡No es eso!- refuto Riko, seguida de un alterado Kagami.

-¿De verdad es tu hermana?- inquirio señalando a la CHICA-ZO a su lado.

-Si, es mi segunda hermana mayor de hecho-afirmo en conjunto con la aludida que asintio.

-¡Pero! ¡Pero!- insistio el grupo entero.

-¿Pero?- alento Kuroko con su tipica inexpresion al tiempo que se preguntaba enecima vez desde que habian llegado ¿Que rayos les pasaba?

-¡Parece un chico!- chillo Hyuga alterado acusando a Natsuki con el dedo indice causando conmosion y un vergonzoso silencio en el grupo entero. Levanto la mirada y se sintio pequeñito cuando la azulina mirada de Natsuki se poso sobre el con un leve brillo de molestia.

¡Mierda!

**Continuara...**

**¡Dejen RR y gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola. Me alegra ver que hay mas gente dejando RR en esta historia muchas gracias.**

**AD: Este fic esta basado en el cap. 6 e princess+ princess**

**¡Lean y disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 Perdona al que te ofende pero no olvides su nombre...**

-¡Lo siento mucho!- soltó enseguida arrodillándose en un dogueza frente a la chica.

-Mnh...-gesticulo impresionada, aunque a Hyuga se le erizo el bello del cuello al escucharla- ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Natsuki inexpresiva y aparentemente tranquila. el moreno se confundió por esto y trago en seco nerviosamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque?- dijo Hyuga levantando la cabeza levemente sin deshacer la dogueza que hacia y respondió confundido al ver la cara de la joven con una sonrisa gentil -Hyuga Junpei...

-Oh, Junpei-kun mucho gusto.- dijo sonriendo, pero para Hyuga aquella sonrisa acompañada de esa ceja finamente arqueada le daban escalofríos era como un sexto sentido que le decía que si no se andaba con cuidado terminaría mal, o como diría Kagami reconocer que su olor era el de un lobo disfrazado de cordero, aunque tal vez solo se debía a que estaba apenado y tenia una imaginación paranoica así que pregunto por si acaso.

-¿No estas molesta?- indago el moreno. Ella negó con la cabeza y agrego estoica.

\- Suelen decirme que parezco un chico a menudo...- dijo solemne- solo me sorprendió que fueses tan directo. y los amigos de Tetsu suelen ser muy idi-raros...- Se corrigió aunque se dieron cuenta de que quería decir- como una vez que uno de ellos dijo que mentía y se atrevió a comprobarlo...- se pauso poniendo su dedo indice sobre su labio inferior componiendo un gesto astuto de satisfacción al recordar algo- Digamos que no le fue "muy" bien...

Hyuga trago lentamente el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta, al corroborar que ese algo que le decía que esa chica podía llegar a ser peor que el demonio o Riko, no estaba tan errado después de todo. y mas aun cuando Kuroko agrego.

-¿Bien? ¡Tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital y se quedo ahí por tres días!-dijo algo fastidiado y la joven compuso un gesto indiferente

\- Pudo ser un mes, pero lo trate bien porque dijiste que era tu mejor amigo ¡Yo diría que tuvo suerte! -comento ella defendiéndose pero mirando con fijación las reacciones de Hyuga quien miraba a la nada preguntándose quien había sido el desafortunado y lo que había hecho para merecerse una visita al hospital-En todo caso, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me tomen por un varón.- aseguro ella quitando le importancia.

¡Que triste! Pensó el grupo entero al escucharla, aunque para ser sinceros temían hacer algún comentario al respecto no querían saber lo que significaba el "muy bien" para la mayor, seguros de que lo único que los diferenciaba de Hyuga en ese momento era que Natsuki no les había preguntado su nombre. Sin embargo Riko hasta le sostuvo de las manos en camaradería que la joven rechazo zafándose de su agarre tan rápido como pudo.

-Parece que son unos chicos "raros" Tetsuya...-comento Natsuki sin perder su expresión aburrida centrándose en su hermano que miraba inexpresivo al grupo completo asintiendo de acuerdo con ella.

-"¡Oye!"- chillaron molestos todos internamente mirando a ambos pelo azules con reproche. ¡Como si no supieran lo que "raros" significaba para ellos!, pero nadie quiso decirlo en voz alta, no querían que la chica-zo les mirara enfadada o algo.

-Aunque no esta tan mal...- dijo tirando le una indirecta a Kuroko quien bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado al darse cuenta que le señalaba a Kagami con los ojos y que este se encogió ante su mirada al mismo tiempo- En especial uno... - arguyo un poco mas bajo después mirando a todos, posando su mirada breve mente en Kiyoshi que le sonrió bobamente ella arqueo una ceja y finalmente dijo aburrida.- Voy... a adelantarme un poco, te espero en la cocina Tetsuya.

-Esta bien.- acepto Kuroko dejando que Natsuki se fuera, se giro sobre sus amigos y vio que Hyuga seguía inclinado - ¡Capitán!- llamo al avergonzado Hyuga aun de rodillas en dogueza- No te preocupes Natsu-onee-san esta acostumbrada a que la tomen por un chico.- explico de nuevo y en respuesta no solo el aludido sino que todo el grupo sintió pena por la muchacha por segunda vez y el sentimiento de culpa los invadió por haber pensado lo mismo ellos también. Disminuyendo cuando Kuroko agrego certero.

\- Ademas si ella no te golpeo eso quiere decir que le caíste bien, después de todo es una mujer.

-"No estoy tan seguro de eso Kuroko"-chillo la voz interior de Hyuga.

-Ahora si me disculpan voy por las botanas.- dijo y salio sin mas el sixman.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro dejando al equipo de Serin completamente solos, un debate de que algo anormal pasaba con los Kuroko era planteado sobre la mesa.

-¡No puedo creer que esto nos este pasando!- dijo agobiado Hyuga sintiendo vergüenza y miedo por si mismo aun por su falta de entereza.

-¿Que son ellos? ¿Aliens?- pregunto asustado Koganei seguido de un asentimiento efusivo del mudo Mitobe.

-¿Tal vez son victimas de algún extraño gen?- sugirió Tsuchihara cruzado de brazos pensando.

-¡No, seas estúpido!- refuto la entrenadora- ¡Lo primero que debemos hacer es sacar la cuenta!- dictamino segura.

-¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que?- pregunto confundido Kagami.

-¡¿Cuantos son en esta familia?!- respondió Riko impaciente.

-Creo que Kuroko había dicho que nueve.- respondió Izuki.

-¿Nueve? ¡Y llevamos conocido solo a DOS de ellos! ¡No puede ser!- hablaba la chica entre pensativa y desesperada mordiendo su uña del dedo pulgar -¡Eso quiere decir que nos faltan por conocer SEIS de ellos! Eso sin contar a Kuroko-kun.

-Pero... Sí ya vimos a una de las hermanas de Kuroko -dijo Koganei serio - ¿No creen que ya no tiene sentido seguir imponiéndonos a Kuroko?

-¡¿De que rayos hablas?!- inquirió molesto Hyuga- ¡Que me perdone Kuroko, me pondré en dogueza de nuevo si es necesario! ¡PERO! Natsuki-San difícilmente pasa por una chica y no se parece en nada mas que en el color de pelo y ojos a Kuroko y...y... ¡Y NO USA FALDA!

\- Cálmate, Hyuga-kun...- decía una comprensiva Riko palmeando la espalda del capitán.- Lo entendemos.

-Hyuga ¿No estas siendo muy cruel? Es cierto que Natsuki-san no es muy femenina, y esta un poco plana pero ¿No es deber de un hombre apreciarla de todos modos?- Riko se enfado por el tono que uso y le dio un zape con un harisen que no supo ninguno de donde saco.

-¡¿Que significa eso?!- le grito indignada.

-¡Es cierto ademas Momoi dijo que Tokiko-san es igual a Kuroko con falda!- Convino Kagami con el capitán y el resto cabeceo afirmativamente. Tanto Hyuga como Kagami tenían razón aun no podían imaginarse a Tokiko-san y esa era la razón por la que estaban ahí en primer lugar. Y francamente después de ver a solo dos miembros de la familia Kuroko la curiosidad por conocer a los demás era tres veces mas grande y fue Kiyoshi quien decidió expresarlo.

-¿En todo caso eso ya que importa? La familia Kuroko es mucho mas que peculiar -dijo Kiyoshi con aires de seriedad.

-¡No seas grosero!- le recrimino la castaña aun molesta con el golpeando le de nuevo sin medir su fuerza.

Kiyoshi noqueado fue dejado en el suelo sin recibir ningún tipo de auxilio por alguno de ellos no querían terminar como el.

-Pobre...- Susurro temeroso Koganei a Mitobe quien solo miraba preocupado el chichón en la cabeza de su amigo.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, y tras ella Kuroko apareció en compañía de Natsuki y otra joven mas de larga cabellera lila y ondulada en las puntas, su rostro de muñeca de porcelana era adornado con un par de ojos color amatista adornando su rostro. Su baja estatura y complexión pequeña la hacían ver como una bishojo frajil y delicada su expresión era sonriente. Todos, incluida Riko se sonrojo cuando la joven nueva se acerco y deposito una bandeja con refrescos y vasos en la mesa.

El pensamiento unánime fue que seguramente aquella delicada criatura era sin dudas la hermana menor de Kuroko, que justo en ese momento le entregaba a la chica una bandeja mas con algunos sanwiches en ella. Al lado izquierdo de la pelo lila Hyuga, Izuki y los de primer año la miraban disponer de las cosas en la mesa embobados, del lado derecho Riko, Kagami, Koganei y Mitobe junto a un inconsciente Kiyoshi con una toalla húmeda en su frente que no supo quien le dio y el resto del equipo compartían el gesto embobado, pero fue la entrenadora quien hablo sin mas cuando la joven se puso de pie y con una radiante sonrisa informo que iría por mas cosas a la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿Alguien mas vio las flores a su alrededor?- cuestiono la castaña saliendo del trance ante tanta belleza de la chica.

-¿Tal vez? Sea un nuevo estilo para las chicas jóvenes...- sugirió en el mismo tono Hyuga perdido mientras miraba la puerta por donde había salido la muchacha. Entonces escucharon la robusta y aburrida voz de Natsuki decir.

-Tetsuya, tus amigos parecen confundidos.- el chico sombra asintió conservando su rostro inexpresivo y mentalmente conto los segundos para escuchar la pregunta que sus amigos harían a continuación. 3, 2, 1...

-¡Kuroko! ¿Ella es tu hermana menor/mayor?- gritaron al mismo tiempo discordando en la ultima parte. Kuroko suspiro cansado, Natsuki compuso una mueca distinta a confusa y se los quedo viendo mientras todos los chicos de Serin comenzaban una pelea entre ellos divididos en los bandos, hermana mayor y hermana menor argumentando sus posturas.

-¡Están ciegos!- decía Kiyoshi - es obvio que es la menor! ¡Tan pequeña y frajil! ¡Como un pollito!

-¿Un pollo?- balbuceo Natsuki al escuchar las incoherencias de Kiyoshi.

-¡No, no, no!- negaba Izuki- ¡Es demasiado madura y centrada! ¡Definitivamente es la mayor!- sus seguidores asintieron conformes con su explicación.

-¡Definitivamente se equivocan!- grito Koganei queriendo participar. Al mismo tiempo que Kagami decía.

-¡Ni siquiera se parece a Kuroko! - Riko se cruzo de brazos seria y resolvió contundente.

-En este caso solo hay algo por hacer para salir de dudas...- todos la miraron y ella se puso frente a los hermanos Kuroko. - ¿Quien de los dos grupos tiene la razón?

-Ninguno.- respondió sin inmutarse el chico sombra.

-¡¿Entonces?! ¿Quien es ella?- grito Hyuga desesperado.

-Ella es...

**Continuara...**

**Ahi esta el nuevo cap. Espero sus RR...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aqui de nuevo no se cuando pueda actualizar de nuevo pero no sera mucho tiempo lo prometo!**

**Gracias por sus RR y por leer!**

**AD:Esta historia esta basada en el cap 6 de princess+princess**

**Capitulo 7 Ver vale mas que mil palabras...**

-¡¿Ella es?!- reitero una vez mas el alterado Hyuga. Kuroko trago en seco intimidado, Natsuki resoplo decidiendo intervenir.

-No creo que... -comenzo a decir pero la puerta se abrio dejando ver nuevamente a la pequeña joven pelolila, que los miro de lado en un gesto adorable y confundido al darse cuenta de que se habian quedado quietos cuando ella llego.

-¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?- pregunto asustada tocandose el rostro. Natsuki y Kuroko le explicaron lo que pasaba y ella radiante les respondio por los dos chicos.

-¡Asi que era eso! Lo siento, es mi culpa por olvidar presentarme.- se acomodo frente a ellos y con un gesto encantador y una sonrisa se presento- ¡Mucho gusto soy Kuroko Yui la madre de Tet-kun y Nat-chan!- termino la ahora identificada madre de Kuroko con una radiante sonrisa.

El sonido fue callado completamente, ni siquiera se escuchaban sus respiraciones, es mas ¿Estaban respirando? Se pregunto Kuroko preocupado. Quizo acercarse a ellos y comprobarlo pero en ese instante al fin reaccionaron.

-¿Entonces no es la hermana menor?- Dijo Kiyoshi lentamente tomandose la cabeza.

\- ¿Ni la hermana mayor?- articulo confundido Izuki mirando a su anfitriona.

Su pregunta solo provoco una reaccion exajerada en la joven ama de casa que aun llevaba una bandeja con vasos y un cubo lleno de hielo en sus manos soltandolo sobre los que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar frente a ella.

-¡Hay pero que dicen! ¡Me voy a sonrojar!- declaro la pelolila sin darse cuenta de que habia cubierto de hielo al as de seirin y a un poco mas de los chicos del equipo, apretandose las mejillas que obviamente estaban sonrojadas y con nervios salio de la habitacion. Natsuki sintio una gota resbalar de su cabeza al puro estilo anime al ver las escena que ofrecian los chicos de Seirin.

-Tengo miedo Mitobe...- decia un Koganei abrazando sus piernas balanceandose de un lado a otro. Mitobe intentaba confortarle repartiendo palmaditas en su cabeza y espalda. Riko se habia caido en cuclillas en un gesto dramatico comenzando a golpear al suelo de madera con los puños cerrados como si ese simple acto le fuera a devolver el sentido al mundo, el trio de primer año parecian perdidos sin importarles que el hielo se derritiera sobre sus cabezas. Natsuki escucho el suspiro agobiado de su hermano Tetsuya y eso la hizo mirarlo con compacion.

-Deberias tomarlo con calma y explicarles- le sugirio al menor el asintio y se los quedo viendo pero eso fue todo lo que hizo porque de la nada Riko estaba frente a el.

-Kuroko-kun...- dijo Riko siendo la primera en reaccionar nuevamente aunque parecia una especie de mujer zombi o algo asi pues su voz sonaba dificultosa y rara - Sonara grosero lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte asi que te pido perdon antes si acaso te ofendo, a ti tambien Natsuki-san.- argumento la castaña mirando a los hermanos Kuroko.- ¿Es posible que ella sea tu madrastra?

Los peli azul se miraron entre si primero y respondieron al unisono con monotonia.

-Es la real...

-¡No mientan!- dijo alterada la entrenadora ¡No podia ser posible! Si sus cuentas eran correctas la madre de Kuroko debia estar en los cuarenta o mas. Aquella adorable y joven chica no podia ser la madre de aquellos dos hermanos tan distintos ¡Era imposible!

-¿Cual es su edad?- inquirio Izuki saliendo de su trance existencialista en el que se habia sumido.

-Cuarenta y tres cumplio este año...- respondio Kuroko viendo como en camaralenta cada uno de sus compañeros levantaban los brazos en una especie de banzai, y se quedaban suspendidos en el tiempo. Casi podia ver tras ellos la confusion en una imaginacion bizarra del espacio y una nave espacial pasando atravez de ellos. Natsuki por primera vez sonrio aunque mas bien fue un gesto burlon, para ella aquellos chicos eran una buena distraccion pero era mejor huir antes de que sus neuronas murieran como parecia ser el caso de todos ellos. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de un impacible Kuroko y le dijo.

-Son muy lindos pero a leguas se ve que tambien son idiotas...- Kuroko la miro confirmandole sin palabras lo dicho y dejo que ella se fuera del lugar alcanzando a escuchar un "estar aqui es peligroso" de la mayor que no supo como tomar.

Cuando al fin logro sacar a todos de su confusion colectiva y el fondo del espacio fue borrado de la escena, el grupo se dispuso a disfrutar de los deliciosos sanwiches que la mama de Kuroko les habia preparado, sirviendose refresco que ninguno supo de donde salio pues la madre de Kuroko habia tirado el que traia sobre Kagami y el trio de primer años se acercaron a el para pedir su baño y poder acearse pues al fin habian notado su estado. Despues de un rato decidio ir por ellos, no queria que se perdieran en los pasillos de la casa.

-Voy a buscar a los chicos.- anuncio Kuroko al resto del grupo. Ninguno le tomo en cuenta suspiro y salio de la habitacion.

Rumbo al baño vio que Hiroshi, Kouki y Koichi ya estaban fuera del baño con las chaquetas de sus uniformes en sus manos y con las playeras del entrenamiento puestas. Cuando se anuncio junto a ellos los tres chicos se asustaron como siempre.

-¡Ah, ya tenia tiempo que no sentia esta sensacion!- dijo Koichi llevando una mano al pecho.

-Es cierto.- concordo Hiroshi y cruzandose de brazos pregunto- ¿Veniste a buscarnos?

-Ya terminamos, solo falta Kagami- comento Kouki entrando en la conversacion.

-Si el fue el que se llevo la peor parte...- concordo Koichi.

El sixman asintio, mirando la puerta del baño. Los tres chicos se dieron cuenta y sonrieron.

-Creo que deberias ayudarle,- dijo Hiroshi amable- prestarle ropa o algo comento que su playera estaba inutilizable, e intentaba limpiar su chaqueta pero no creo que eso le resulte.

-Nosotros volveremos al salon es por ese pasillo ¿Cierto?- inquirio Koichi. Kuroko lo miro fijamente y respondio.

-Si la puerta de la izquierda.- Los tres asintieron y se fueron dejando al pelo azul solo en el pasillo.

Kuroko toco la puerta dos veces, la puerta del baño se abrio dejando ver a un Kagami sin camisa. Kuroko se quedo absorto en aquel torso desnudo y Kagami parecio notarlo al mostrar sus dientes en una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- inquirio coqueto el pelirojo posando para el con el brazo extendido y apoyado en el marco de la puerta y el otro sobre su cadera.

Kuroko se lo quedo viendo fijamente y sin expresion lo que puso nervioso a su luz quitando su pose de seduccion y sonrojandose. Kuroko se llevo una mano a la boca intentando ocultar una risita burlona pero Kagami lo noto y su sonrojo fue en aumento.

-¡Solo tenias que decir que NO!- le reprocho molesto.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun- se disculpo el menor- Pero es muy raro verte actuar asi.

-¡CALLATE!- le chillo avergonzado su luz. Kuroko bajo la vista y vio que sostenia su chaqueta y su playera en la mano completamente sucias.

-¿No pudiste arreglarla?- le pregunto, el otro nego. - mmm... Mi ropa no te quedaria...- dijo pensativo.- tal vez algo del abuelo funcione. Espera aqui vuelvo en un momento.- le dijo al pelo rojo, pero este al ver que se alejaba le sujeto de la mano y dijo.

-Voy contigo, no tiene caso quedarme aqui.- Kuroko acepto y fueron juntos a la habitacion de su abuelo. Al no encontrarlo Kuroko entro sin mas y tomo lo mas grande que encontro en el armario. Le paso la playera a su luz y aunque le quedo bien, la tela se le pegaba por todos lados remarcando cada uno de sus bien formados biceps. Kuroko sintio que un rubor subia por sus mejillas al ver aquella escena, y se giro para que Kagami no se diera cuenta dejando salir un ruidoso suspiro, que Kagami malinterpreto.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo mirando al suelo Kagami. Kuroko se giro intrigado.

-¿Porque te disculpas?- pregunto sin mas.

-Porque fue mi culpa que todos estemos aqui ahora.- se explico- se que no querias que vinieramos. Y se que tu familia es bastante inusual pero no veo la razon por la que rechazaras tanto tenernos aqui.

-Creo que te equivocas un poco Kagami-kun.- dijo Kuroko tranquilo- yo no queria que vinieran eso no lo puedo negar, pero no es por lo que piensas.

-¿Entonces porque?- indago confuso Kagami.

-Veras mi familia es numerosa, pero eso no nos importa. Mi abuelo fue un hombre solitario, y fue rechazado por la sociedad al cazarse con mi abuela.

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto interesado el pelirrojo. Kuroko lo miro dudoso y al final decidio contarle.

-¿Recuerdas que antes de venir les pedi a todos que despues de hoy podrian verme de manera distinta y que debian prometerme no tratarme diferente?- Kagami asintio y Kuroko dijo.- Bueno eso fue porque en algunas ocasiones mi familia es juzgada por la sociedad. Mi abuela era una host en un club de Ropongi cuando era joven y mi abuelo la conocio por coicidencia cuando estaba en la universidad. Se enamoraron y se casaron. Pero nunca fueron vistos con buenos ojos, los padres de mi abuelo lo rechazaron y mi abuela sufrio mucho por eso. Luego tuvieron a mi padre y el crecio y se caso con mi madre y nos tuvieron a nosotros y al fin mis abuelo tuvieron una familia propia, pero de vez en cuando suelen jusgarnos en cuanto saben de mi abuela.- conto melancolico el pelo azul, Kagami escuchaba serio- Incluso cuando salimos a algun lado en familia la gente se nos queda viendo como si fuesemos alguna cosa rara mientras murmuran quien sabe que cosas.

-¡No creo que se deba a eso Kuroko!- dijo

Kagami ancioso, por darse cuenta de que Kuroko no era consiente de que su familia era demasiado... ¿Extraña? ¿Rara? ¡No eso eran practicamente lo mismo!... Mmm... ¿Inmortales?¿Hermosos? Mmm, si eso tambien pero no era la palabra que buscaba, no, ellos eran una familia... ¡Peculiar! Si esa era la palabra, pero como decirle eso sin ofenderle o herirlo. Y entonces hiso lo unico que podia hacer. Le tomo de la cintura atrayendole en un abrazo protector con un brazo, mientras con el otro acaricio delicadamente su suave cabellera.- ¡No creo que debas preocuparte! El pasado de tu abuela no tiene efecto en ninguno de nosotros incluso si se lo dices a todos no creo que les importe. ¡Tu eres tu y eso nadie lo cambiara!

Kuroko se aferro a la playera de su abuelo sobre Kagami y dejo que le abrazara. Al fin podia respirar con un poco menos de presion al menos su luz no se habia asustado ni nada parecido por escuchar la historia de sus abuelos. Pero algo le decia que su luz no habia captado del todo el mensaje y menos cuando habia hablado en pasado sobre su abuela.

Volvieron al salon de te y encontraron a todos aun comiendo y disfrutando de las delicias que su madre les habia preparado. Les conto a todos lo que antes le habia dicho a Kagami alentado por su sonrisa y todos lo tomaron bien tal como su luz le habia dicho.

Lo que no imagino el pelo celeste es que en las mentes de todo su grupo la realidad de que su querido jugador sombra no tenia idea de lo llamativa que era su familia no por un pasado que a nadie le importa sino por las singulares personas que la componen era demasiado abrumador como para decirle.

De repente la puerta corrediza se entreabrio silenciosamente y fue Mitobe el primero en divisarlo jalo la chaqueta de Koganei y con una serie de gestos raros consiguio decirle lo que veia.

-¿Que hay alguien espiando?- Mitobe asintio- ¿Donde?- inquirio Koganei y siguio con la vista la direccion que señalaba su amigo. Al ver que Mitobe tenia razon grito alarmando a todos que siguieron el punto a donde el señalaba.- ¡Ahh! ¡Alguien nos espia!

Todos sin exepcion se quedaron inmoviles expectantes a lo que pasaria y Kuroko no pudo mas que preguntarse agobiado

¿Y ahora que se traian?

**Continuara...**

**Dejen RR!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola.**

**AD: Basado en el cap 6 de princess+ princess**

**Capitulo 8 Un niño conoce instintivamente a su amigo y a su enemigo.**

Al verse descubierta la personita tras la puerta no tuvo mas remedio que armarse de valor y abrir un poco mas asomando su cabeza. El cabello lila tenue sobre la cabeza del que parecia un niño fue lo primero que vieron todos atravez de la puerta semi abierta, su aspecto dulce y timido le daban ese toque infantil que solo los pequeños tenian, sus ojos eran azules y enormes con la misma forma que las del chico sombra. Su naris pequeña y respingada y su boca pequeña y definida completaban el rostro del mini Kuroko frente a ellos, vestia un oberol azul y una playera blanca de mangas largas. Dio un paso mas hacia adentro abriendo por completo la puerta tenia un gesto timido y las mejillas sonrosadas, miraba temeroso a todos los extraños presentes y habia comensado a jugar con los ganchos de su oberol con nerviosismo.

Sin poder hacer algo para detenerla la entrenadora corrio a su encuentro levantandolo con facilidad por el torso, como si fuese algun muñeco al tiempo que gritaba euforica dando vueltas con el pequeño.

-¡Que lindo eres! ¿De donde saliste?- le decia una euforica Riko al pequeño pelo lila - ¡Eres la cosita mas linda que he visto!

Mientras mas hablaba la entrnadora el pequeño componia un gesto lo que para todos era visible que estaba asustado, y apunto se llorar pues una pequeñas lagrimitas se comenzaban a asomar por las comisuras de sus ojitos.

-¡Ternurita~!- dijo el grupo al unisono. ¡Ese pequeño desprendia ternura por cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo. Kuroko se desespero temeroso por su pequeño hermano y sin que la entrenadora se diera cuenta libero al niño de sus tenasas cargandolo con cuidado en una pose semisentada sobre sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien Takumi?- interrogo preocupado. El menor al verse en los brazos de su hermano se seco las pequellas lagrimitas que habia conseguido contener y asintio en respuesta.

La entrenadora tardo unos segundos en ubicarlo en los brazos de Kuroko y al verlo corrio hasta el pequeño que puso cara de horror al verle de nuevo junto a el y aferrandose a la camisa del mayor oculto su rostro en su pecho. Nuevamente a coro se escucho.

-¡Ternurita~!

-Hola, ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto la castaña aguantando las ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y apretujar sus mejillas por el simple placer de sentir y comprobar si eran tan suaves como se veian. El pequeño estuvo apunto de emprender la retirada al sentir el peligro que segun el la castaña representaba. Afortunadamente Kuroko salio al rescate.

-Takumi, ¿Que sucede?- hablo el peliazul tratando de sacar la carita del niño de su escondite con leves caricias. Eso parecio tranquilizarlo y poco a poco dejo ver parcialmente su rostro mirando a la castaña de reojo aun con cautela. - ¿No piensas responder? Te han hecho una pregunta.- el pequeño parecio dudar un poco pero finalmente salio al completo de su escondite mirando a su hermano que le sonreia alentandole.

-Nii-chan... - dijo aliviado el menor de que su hermano no se hubiese enfadado con el, miro a Riko en un gesto que calificaba la castaña como de extrema dulzura y dijo con su vocecita infantil

-Me llamo Kuroko Takumi...- Riko sintio lo mas cercano al Nirvana al ver que el niño le habia respondido y comenzo a girar sobre si misma feliz. Takumi la quedo viendo unos segundos y despues de recordar porque estaba ahi dijo.- Nii-chan, Mama me ha pedido que te de un mensaje...- Kuroko lo observo alentandole a que continuara y el menor asi lo hizo- "Tetsu-kun ¿Tus amigos se quedaran a cenar? ¡Habra parrillada!"- repitio como un lorito programado imitando las emosiones que seguramente su madre uso para decir aquellas mismas palabras. Emosionado espero la respuesta de su hermano.

Kuroko delizo su vista entre todos sus amigos quienes le devolvieron un asentimiento agradecidos por la invitacion.

-Dile a mama que si...- el menor asintio bajandose del regazo de su hermano para comenzar a retirarse. Sin embargo Riko lo impidio intentando llamar la atencion del menor acercandose a el de nuevo pero esta vez sin perder del todo el control.

-¡Ne! ¡Ne! ¡Takumi-kun!- le llamo la joven emosionada porque el niño no intenatara huir de ella esta vez.- ¿No te gustaria quedarte un rato con nosotros? Prometo cuidarte bien.

El menor la miro con cautela, pero al ver que la chica solo queria ser amable. Respondio cortez.

-Lo siento, debo terminar mi tarea antes de la cena, gracias por su amabilidad- la vision del pequeño fue demasiado para Riko y sin poder contenerse mas al fin hizo lo que habia estado reprimiendo desde que le habia visto. Lo atrajo hacia ella apretujandolo en un abrazo al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla con la del pequeño Takumi que parecia sorprendido y mas sonrojado que asustado esta vez por la reaccion de la castaña que le repetia en gritos euforicos que era un niño muy lindo.

Hyuga y Kiyoshi lograron separarla del pequeño que huyo como si espantaran en esa habitacion y cerro la puerta con prisa. Kuroko miro preocupado por donde se habia ido el menor y de un momento a otro la entrenadora estaba junto a el.

-¡Kuroko-kun tu hermanito es una ternura!- le dijo la muchacha disfrutando de su refresco. Kuroko se pregunto confundido ¿Donde habian quedado los sempai? Y giro su mirada en su busqueda, descubriendo a un Hyuga Junpei y un Kiyoshi Teppei con una marca roja en la mejilla cada uno, intentando comer sus sanwiches.

-Gracias, siempre suelen decirme eso. -comento el sixman con su habitual tono- Momoi-san suele reaccionar parecido cuando lo tiene cerca, pero ultimamente se contiene porque a Takumi no le agrada mucho.

-Lo siento, ¡Pero es tan lindo que no pude mas!- dijo apenada la entrenadora, Kuroko sonrio inperceptiblemente.

-La entrenadora tiene razon Kuroko.- dijo Kagami

-Es un niño muy tierno.- agrego Izuki- ¿Dijiste que iba a la primaria verdad?

-Asi es. Es muy listo tambien.- alardeo el sixman.-pero tambien un poco timido.

-¡Eso solo lo hace mas tierno!. ¿En que año va? - indago la chica aun en su estado de ensueño.

-Esta en sexto año de primaria...- respondio Kuroko relajado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron cogelados de nuevo, ¿Que habia dicho? ¿Sexto de primaria? Si el pequeño Takumi facilmente pasaba de ¡los ocho años!

-¿Te refieres a que salto año, no?- pregunto incredula la castaña. Kuroko la miro extrañado y respondio

-No, Takumi tiene doce años.- informo indiferente Kuroko.

-¡Oye, Kuroko no juegues! ¡No hay posibilidad de que ese niño tenga doce años!- argullo Kagami alterado, sosteniendo los hombros de su sombra para que lo mirara mientras le hablaba.

-Lo siento, Kagami-kun pero es cierto.- dijo el peliazul mirando fijamente al as de seirin.- Tu mismo puedes preguntarle cuando lo veas en la cena. -Kagami quiso poder decir muchas cosas mas a Kuroko por su actitud poco accesible o ese gesto impavido que siempre llevaba pero el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atencion de todos sin exepcion.

Ahi frente a ellos con la mirada mas sexy que habian visto con un cuerpo noventa, sesenta, noventa, se alzaba ante ellos la que facilmente podia ser llamada Afrodita...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por leer... ¿RR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola.**

**AD: Basado en el cap 6 de princess+ princess**

**Capitulo 9 Caras vemos... Edades no sabemos XD...**

¡Era afrodita! ¡Venus! ¡Una reina sexy! Caminando por la tierra de los mortales...

La piel de aquella mujer era tan palida como la de Kuroko sus largos y estilizados cabellos celeste del mismo tono que los de Kuroko caian hasta su cintura en ondas, su rostro delicado y sin rastro alguno de imperfeccion, ostentando los zafiros azules mas envidiables hasta para el mismo cielo enmarcados las por tupidas y largas pestañas de sus ojos gatunos sumados a aquellos carnosos y delineados labios rojos complementandose con el exquisito vestido rojo que llebaba sobre su perfecto y escultural cuerpo.

Era como si aquella mujer destilara feromonas con cada movimiento y las miradas perdidas del equipo de seirin, el sonrojo en cada uno de ellos y sus mandibulas desencajadas eran la prueba mas contundente de eso. Riko fue la unica que sintio que aquello no era normal, rachazando al completo la existencia en si misma de algo tan perfecto como esa mujer ¡Tenia que ser un crimen usar un vestido como aquel y lucir tan bien como ella! Pero ¿Seria posible que este despanpanante pedazo de mujer fuese la misteriosa Tokiko-san? De entre todas las mujeres Kuroko esta era la mas parecida a su joven sixman. La miro aprecitivamente calculando sus numeros con sus expertos ojos bronce analizando todas las estadisticas que rebotan hasta el cielo en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Sus rasgos fisicos eran lo mas cercano a Kuroko, y sobre todo usaba falda, bueno un vestido pero daba igual enseñaba sus piernas contorneadas y libres de cualquier imperfeccion. Aunque tambien estaba la posibilidad de que fuese la menor...

Sin embargo sus ojos denotaban un brillo que solo la experiencia y madurez suficiente podian dar a una mujer. Esa mujer por muy joven que fuera no podia ser una veinteañera que era lo que supuestamente esperaban de Tokiko-san, o una adolecente que era lo que debia ser la menor de los Kuroko ¿Entonces? ¿Quien podria ser ella? Se pregunto especulante siendo interrumpida en sus cavilaciones por el sonido mas erotico que en su vida habia escuchado.

-¡Oh~!- articulo sorprendida la mujer frente a ellos al ver la habitacion concurrida, llevandose la punta de sus dedos a sus labios en el mas puro y fino arte de la seduccion.

Todos los varones presentes se erizaron por tan solo ese monosilabo hipnotizados por el movimiento de los dedos de la despanpanante mujer sobre sus labios captandolo como si fuese una caricia para si mismos. Se sintieron en las nubes por un segundo, presas de aquella seductora voz rompiendose el hechizo cuando la venus frente a ellos poso sus ojos en Kuroko, y corrio hasta el en un movimiento sinuoso y felino mientras sus atributos rebotaban con cada paso que ella daba.

\- ¡Tetsu querido! ¡No me dijiste que tenias visitas!- dijo la encarnacion de afrodita sin perder aquel tono sinuoso y sensual que parecia ser natural en ella pasandole los brazos por el cuello al menor. El pensamiento general fue ¡Que envidia! Apostaban que incluso la ex manager de Teiko Momoi parecia una niña en pleno desarrollo aun en comparacion, y si ella lucia tan mediocre ¿Como se supone que su entrenadora luciria si la compararan? Todos la miraron en sincronia como si por arte de magia pudiesen comunicarse y pensar exactamente lo mismo. Componiendo un gesto de pena cada vez que se fijaban en las partes destacables de una mujer, osea, cintura, pechos y caderas y todas eran tan pobres como las estadisticas de Kuroko en el basquet.

Riko volvio su mirada hacia Hyuga y Kiyoshi que eran los mas cercanos a ella, para desgracia de los aludidos leyendo a la perfeccion sus pensamiento y enfureciendose al intante, los pellisco sin piedad para quitarles del rostro aquella mirada compasiva que le dedicaban, frustrandose cuando se dio cuenta de que no funciono.

-Chicos...- les llamo dulcemente alertando las pocas neuronas en todos los aludidos del peligro- si no se comportan... Tendre que castigarlos...- termino con una sonrisa un poco escalofriante para todos, y voz tierna, aquella que pretendia disimular y hacer saber lo que les aguardaria si no obedecian lo que ella dijera.

-¡Entendido!- respondieron al instante con panico.

Ajenos a todo eso, Kuroko y la recien llegada seguian en lo suyo. Kuroko habia puesto sus manos al rededor de la esbelta cintura de aquella diosa bajo la arisca mirada de un celoso Kagami.

-Lo siento, no sabia que estaba en casa...- dijo educado el peliazul fijandose en que la mirada de la recien llegada estaba sobre el pelirojo a su lado, al parecer Kagami la estaba ignorado aproposito y ella lo habia notado. Kuroko no vio esto y opto por presentarle al pelirrojo - Kagami-kun es un compañero de equipo en el club de basquet y mi amigo.

-Oh~, Tetsu querido es un joven muy... Interesante...- dijo ella acercando una mano al rostro de Kagami y levantandole la barbilla, paralizandole con el inesperado toque. Con las yemas de sus dedos acaricio la piel de su rostro y lo examino detenidamente. Cuando al fin estuvo satisfecha sonrio y dijo -Un placer conocerte Kagami-kun...- el menor aparto su mirada de ella y la fijo en Kuroko que nuevamente estaba rodeado por los brazos de esa mujer.

-El placer es mio...- respondio arisco sin poder evitarlo. Ella esbozo una sonrisa que a los ojos de Kagami lucio descarada, sorprendiendose cuando ella dijo.

-Misaki~- su voz sonaba coqueta.- Puedes decirme Misa si prefieres...- Kagami supo que no podria mantener su resistencia mucho tiempo mas, la voz de esa mujer aunque seductora en sus oidos sonaba condesendiente, como si disfrutara de verle molesto o algo, y de alguna manera sabia que ella se pegaba a su sombra a proposito. ¡Si seguia asi terminaria por explotar ahi mismo!

De un momento a otro Misaki se acerco a el colgandose del mismo modo que habia hecho con Kuroko, el quiso apartarla pero no se atrevio a poner sus manos sobre la diminuta cintura de la pelo celeste. Ella se acerco a su oido lentamente y le susurro algo que solo el pudo escuchar, haciendole sonrojarse y ponerse nerviso. La miro con sorpresa y ella sonrio de buena gana sin intencion de molestarle mas. Kuroko no supo que le habia dicho pero conociendo a Kagami supo que debio ser algo que realmente le avergonzara.

-P-pero que-e di-ce Mi-mi-misa-san...- intento el as de Seirin llamarla por primera vez. Consiguiendo sacar una risita coqueta de la mujer frente a el. -Yo no...

-¡Lo que digas~! Mi Tetsu querido es encantador - le interrumpio la mujer tapandole la boca con su dedo indice mientras le regalaba un guiño complice abochornandole mas. ¿Tan obvio era?

Riko decidio intervenir aclarandose la garganta para llamar la atencion, no le gustaba que esa mujer jugara de ese modo con los pobres inocentes como Kagami-kun.

-Mucho gusto Misaki-san, soy Aida Riko la entrenadora del equipo de basquet de la preparatoria Seirin.- se presento la castaña.

La peliazul la miro apreciativamente por unos segundos, se separo de Kagami y rodeo a Kuroko con sus brazos quedando la cabeza del chico sombra a la altura de los pechos de la mujer que sin pudor lo apretaba contra ella, ganandose el repudio colectivo de los chicos del equipo que pensaban unanimes.

"¡Porque mejor no te mueres Kuroko!"

-¡Tetsu~ querido! ¿Porque no me dijiste que tu entrenadora era una linda doncella?

-¿Eh?- fue lo unico que pudo decir Riko estupefacta al no esperarse aquello.

-¡No se de quien habla pero yo no veo a ninguna doncella!- dijo Kiyoshi sin pensar, agregando -¡Y mucho menos linda!

Al escuchar aquel ultimo comentario, la castaña fue cubierta por un aura negativa y furica, lo que provoco que todos los chicos se alejaran del Siete de Seirin. Mas por precaucion que por otra cosa.

Riko estaba mas que furiosa, ¡¿Cual doncella dijo?! ¡¿Menos linda dijo?! ¡Ja! Tomo a Kiyoshi de cuelo de la camisa y con una espectacular maniobra logro ponerlo boca abajo y flexionarle las piernas en su famosa llave de cangrejo. Kiyoshi manoteaba frenetico por ayuda pero todos los demas ni locos pensaban acercarse. Y menos cuando el solito se lo habia ganado a pulso.

\- ¡Oh~ y es una señorita muy fuerte tambien!- comento impresionada la hasta ahora desconocida pariente de Kuroko. Al escucharla Riko solto a Kiyoshi deteniendo su tortura y deprimiendose levemente seguro ahora esa mujer la creeria marimacho como lo habia dicho Kiyoshi.

Kuroko se dio cuenta del repentino bajon de animo de su entrenadora y decidio intervenir.

-Abuela, por favor no seas cruel con la entrenadora, ella es una muy confiable sempai...- la defendio Kuroko a sabiendas de que si no hacia algo el regimen de entrenamiento del dia siguiente para el seria un infierno.

-¡Eh~! ¡Pero Tetsu querido! - dijo la mujer melosamente separandose un poco del menor.- ¡Yo nunca quize ofenderla!

\- Pero mirala - le respondio señalandole a la bolita depresiva en la que se habia convertido Riko.- ¿Podrias disculparte por favor?- la mujer hizo un puchero poco propio de ella y acepto.

-Esta bien~ señorita fui un poco ruda al expresarme~ de verdad pienso que eres muy encantadora~ - dijo y añadio un poco pensativa -Mucho mas que esa niña ensimosa de... ¿Como se llamaba?- pregunto a su nieto.

-Momoi-san...

-¡Sí esa! - con cada palabra Riko parecia recobrar un poco de espiritu perdido.- ¡Todo en esa niña tiene que ser artificial! Tu eres apenas una copa B, pero tu piel el linda y tu rostro muy agradable...

¡¿Que dijo?! ¡¿Queria confortarla o rematarla?! ¡¿Que le pasaba?! Solo porque ella fuese afrodita, y la abuela de Kuroko se creia con derecho para juzgarla, y justo cuando empezaba a creer que ella se habia equivocado al prejusgarla ¡Maldicion!...¿Eh?... ¡Esperen un momento! Habia dicho ¡¿Abuela?!

-¡No puede ser verdad!- grito asustada.- ¡¿De verdad es la abuela de Kuroko?!- cuestiono exaltada permitiendo que la idea al fin entrara en las cabezas del resto, que hasta se pusieron de pie al comprender lo que significaba.

-¡¿La reina de Ropongi?!- dijo un impresionado Kiyoshi.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Es la abuela de Kuroko?!- pregunto un exaltado Kagami. La mayor lo miro parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿No es obvio?- respondio confusa. Mientras que los presentes solo pudieron pensar alterados.

¡Claro que no!

¿Que era ella? ¿Imortal igual que el abuelo de Kuroko? ¿Es que acaso algun experimento habia creado al fin la formula de la eterna juventud? La histeria estaba apunto de apoderarse del grupo entero ¡De nuevo!. Pero esta vez Kuroko ya se habia dado cuenta, por lo que intento evitar el caos.

-¡Abuela! Ahora estamos en medio de una reunion del club ¿Te importaria si hablamos mas tarde?- dijo el chico aparentemente tranquilo la mujer se lo quedo viendo como niña regañada y se lo hizo saber tambien.

-¡Pero ya me disculpe con esta señorita!- dijo con disgusto.

-Lo se, pero ahora estamos ocupados. Entiende por favor...- finalizo Kuroko componiendo un gesto de cachorro bajo la lluvia que provoco que la mujer chillara de emosion le diera un beso en la mejilla y saliera de la habitacion en un torbellino de euforia. Kuroko intento evitar las preguntas que seguramente vendrian ahora que su abuela no estaba.- Entrenadora, le pido disculpas en nombre de mi abuela, ella esta acostumbrada a juzgar a las mujeres por sus tallas incluso Momoi-san no es buena tratandola. Despues de todo ella tuvo que acostumbrarse a estar siempre a la defenciva y no puede evitarlo.- dijo realmente apenado por la actitud de su abuela.- Realmente ella no pretendia insultarle o algo...

Riko se quedo muda por un momento recordando la historia que el sixman les habia contado antes sobre sus abuelos y de como su abuela fue tratada en el pasado por su familia politica. Y decidio que por esa vez perdonaria a aquella afrodita, ademas parecia que tampoco le simpatizaba Momoi asi que eso era algo que tenian en comun.

-No pasa nada Kuroko-kun, creo que puedo entenderla un poco.- respondio Riko un poco mas calmada.- Pero que haya sido una reina en algun club de host, no le justifica...- empezo a decir pero Kuroko la interrumpio.

-Ella sigue siendo una reina de un club, de hecho tiene su propio club y mi padre trabaja en el tambien- comento con naturalidad como diciendo que su abuela tejia sueteres cada navidad y su padre trabajaba en una jugueteria.

Un leve tic se apodero del ojo de la castaña no auguriaba nada bueno y como si sus manos se hubiesen convertido en tenasas lo obligo a encarla sosteniendolo por los hombros fijamente.

-Entrenadora esta lastimandome...- anuncio aun con cara impavida pero su voz delataba su miedo.

-¡En este momento me vas a decir claramente como es posible que tu abuela siga siendo una reina en Ropongi!- impero la chica histerica.

**Continuara...**

**Este cap tenia otro nombre pero no me acuerdo jajaja ojala les haya gustado. ¿RR?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. Pasaba por aquí y pensé en dejarles un cap. Y después me dio flojera XD pero de todas formas lo subí jejeje disfruten!**

**AD: Basado en el cap 6 de princess+ princess**

**Capitulo 10**

El silencio se habia tornado tenso en la habitacion del te, Kagami habia logrado separar a duras penas a Riko de Kuroko. Escapando de la habitacion bajo el vil pretexto de que le habia parecido a Kagami que alguien llamaba a su amigo, cosa que obviamente no era cierto. No obstante Riko decidio que esos valiosos minutos que le habia otorgado el as de Seirin los usaria para encontrar la manera de digerir toda la informacion que recibia cada vez que algun miembro de la familia Kuroko aparecia en esa habitacion.

Una de sus teorias seguian siendo que o eran aliens o inmortales, ahora empezaba a creer que se trataba de algun raro gen redioactivo que los hacia tan distintos y a su forma hermosos. Sin embargo Kuroko no era asi, era un jovencito simple, serio y en ocasiones hasta aburrido, su unico punto bueno eran sus increibles habilidades de basquet.

-¿Cuantas personas faltan?- inquirio Izuki pensativo, Hyuga y el resto lo miro interesado, al romper el silencio.

-Es cierto ¿Cuantos hemos conocido ya?- solto Kiyoshi cruzado de brazos.

Kuroko habia dicho que su familia era numerosa y hasta ese momento habian conocido a varios de ellos, todos tan peculiares como Kuroko habia prometido.

-Primero fue el abuelo...- dijo Hyuga recordando al hombre de la entrada que parecia de todo menos un anciano.

-Luego vino Natsuki-san- añadio con saña Koganei disfrutando la reaccion del capitan al escuchar el nombre de la mayor - la segunda hermana...- siguio riendose sin pena del aura depresiba del capitan. Seguramente aun sintiendose culpable por haber sido grocero con la Nee-san de Kuroko.

-Si, si.- confirmo Koichi queriendo aportar tambien agrego - ¡Despues fue Yui-san la mama bishojo de Kuroko!

-¡Y Takumi-kun!- recordo la castaña el pequeño de la familia que era capaz de volver a uno fan del shota. - ¡No podemos olvidarnos de el!

-¡Ni se olviden de Mi-Misa-san...- comento Kagami sonrojandose al recordar a aquella despanpanante abuela. Todos se asustaron al escucharlo ¿A que hora habia llegado?

-¡¿De donde saliste?!- chillo Riko mirando a Kagami y Kuroko de vuelta en la habitacion. La respuesta no llego pues Kiyoshi volvio a su conversacion diciendo.

-Si sacamos cuentas nos faltan, el padre, la hija menor y ¡la hija mayor!- anuncio Kiyoshi mostrandoles sus tres dedos medios a todos para reiterar lo dicho.

-¡Bien!- acepto Riko jalando nuevamente a Kuroko. - ¡Olvida lo que pregunte primero! ¿Que tan peculiares son las tres personas que faltan?

-¡¿Eh?!- articulo confundido ¿De que iba todo eso? ¿Acaso la entrenadora y todos sus amigos se habian vuelto locos?. Por la amenaza entre dicha de la entrenadora mas le valia hablar ahora.- Entrenadora podria darme mi espacio- pidio el tranquilamente tocando las manos de la muchacha sobre el.- Le dire todo pero ¿Puede mantener sus manos lejos de mi? Es dificil hablar de esta manera.

Riko parecio pensarlo y despues de unos segundos lo solto. Todos incluida ella se sentaron al rededor de la mesa dejando a Kuroko en la posicion de centro para que todos pudiesen escuchar. El peliazul los miro a todos y supo por sus caras que tenia que hablar.

-Veran, ustedes no son los primeros que dicen que mi familia es alienigena o algo- Riko salto a la defenciva argumentando que no han dicho eso jamas Kuroko levanto la mano extendiendola frente a ella para callarla

-Lose, pero lo han pensado.- declaro y la reaccion culpable de Riko la delato- No pasa nada. Los de la generacion de los milagros tambien pasaron por las mismas reacciones. -comento recordando aquel momento. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba aquella vez fue Akashi-kun el que empezo todo y de igual manera que con sus actuales amigos. Por una razon u otra terminaron en su casa.

Al principio el no sospecho de nada, pero todos ellos menos Akashi-kun se mostraban exagerados al conocer a su familia. Como que Momoi-san se desmayaba cada vez que veia a Takumi o intentaba abrazarlo hasta hacerle llorar. Tamabien recordo que se traumo cuando conocio a la abuela y ella le dijo que era un chica escualidad y fea. Al final se volvio loca cuando conocio a Tokiko-nee y cada que puede sale con ella a algun lugar. Aomine-kun perdio mucha sangre cuando por accidente le dijo a Natsuki-nee que era tan plana como la pista de un aereopuerto y tuvo que ser llevado a una clinica cercana para que lo trataran... Y que decir del resto de los milagros.

El unico que parecio encajar realmente fue Akashi-kun y aun ahora de vez en cuando se pasaba a visitar a su abuelo, jugar con Takumi y conversar con mis hermanas. Lo unico que tenia para describir aquella visita de los milagros en su casa por primera vez fue una simple y corta frase.

-Fue un caos... -dijo el sixman sin expresion, su voz le daba aquel tono de ansiedad que su rostro no reflejaba.

Kagami notar el agobio de su sombra en sus claros ojos azules y le toco el hombro en señal de apoyo, el muchacho le sonrio agradecido y continuo con su relato.

\- Mi padre al igual que la abuela trabaja en un club de host asi que no puedo abogar mucho por sus reacciones...- comento- Pero es un buen sujeto, y siempre tiene una sonrisa para dar. Mis hermanas son Sachiko y Tokiko-nee son buenas chicas, Sachiko cocina muy bien, su aspecto... Bueno...- dudo un poco de como describirla asi que cambio de persona y siguio

\- Nee-san bueno ella...- volvio a tener el mismo sentimiento. Por raro que le paresca a alguien para el sus hermanas eran como cualquier persona, pero sentia que dijera lo que dijera sus amigos no lo tomarian bien asi que era mejor encontrar alguna manera de describirlas sin alborotar al caos- Ella es normal...- termino diciendo como intentando convencerse mas asi mismo que a sus oyentes que lo miraban incredulos, el se dio cuenta y repitio un poco mas fuera de si- ¡Enserio! ¡Tokiko-nee es normal! ¡Creanme por favor! ¡Ella tiene que ser normal!

-Ya, ya... Kuroko-kun, tranquilizate- le dijo Riko- entendemos, prometemos no salirnos de nuestras casillas, asi que calmate...- le tranquilizo, los demas asintieron de acuerdo pero dudosos de poder cumplir su promesa. Por lo menos un segundo Kuroko les creyo aliviado, saliendo de su error cuando al escuchar que tocaban la puerta nuevamente, todos al instante se pusieron rigidos en sus lugares y sus muecas lucian espantosas.

-¡Adelante!- dijo el sin mas remedio. La puerta se abrio y el silencio se hizo en la sala.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno ahi esta... Mmm ¿RR? **

**Si encuentran errores de ortografía me disculpo de antemano por eso...**

**Chaito...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Espero les guste...**

**AD: Basado en el cap 6 de princess+ princess**

**Capitulo 11 Si te sientes bien o tranquilo... ya se te pasara...**

15 Minutos antes con Kagami y Kuroko fuera de la habitación...

-¡Eso fue peligroso!- comento Kagami sosteniendo la puerta de la habitación temiendo que salieran si la soltaba. Kuroko le toco el hombro y el volteo.

-Esta bien Kagami-kun, no parece que alguno este forcejeando la puerta.- Kagami la soltó en ese instante.- deberíamos esperar unos minutos para que se tranquilicen...

-Tienes razón.- acepto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos frente a el. Se miraron el uno al otro fijamente sin decir nada por algunos segundos, Kagami comenzó a sentirse incomodo no estaba acostumbrado a estar quieto por mucho tiempo.

-Pareces muy tranquilo Kagami-kun...- soltó Kuroko y Kagami le dedico una mirada irritada al creer que se burlaba de el. Sin embargo noto que el menor lo decía enserio.

-¿Porque lo dices?- inquirió extrañado.

-todos los demás están como locos justo ahora pero tu incluso me salvaste de ellos...- se explico

-e-eso fue...- intento decir el pelirrojo sonrojándose al instante, desviando su mirada y rascándose la cabeza con una mano. Kuroko sonrió y con un movimiento sutil se acerco a su luz hasta pegarse a el sujetando con sus manos el suéter que traía puesto el mayor. Se alzo sobre las puntas de sus pies y cerro los ojos. Kagami boqueo sin saber que hacer cautivo por la imagen de su sombra con la cara levantada hacia el y los ojos cerrados con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Decidiéndose al fin lo sostuvo por los hombros y con lentitud se puso a su altura hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Kuroko en un suave y casto beso. Permanecieron unos momentos así, hasta que Kagami sintió que alguien lo miraba, entreabrió los ojos sin separarse de su sombra y diviso la silueta de alguien detrás de la pared donde el pasillo se bifurcaba.

Sintió que se le erizaba la piel al descubrir que alguien lo estaba mirando y sabiendo que todos sus amigos estaban en la habitación a sus espaldas la persona en aquel nada disimulado escondite debía ser alguno de los Kuroko y el estaba besando al suyo en ese momento. Se separo de su sombra lentamente sin ser brusco agradeciendo que Kuroko no abriera aun sus ojos. Volvió a mirar a la misma dirección pero su indeseado mirón ya no estaba ahí, enfoco su vista y lo único que logro ver fue unas pequeñas marcas de uñas en la pared y trago en seco asustado.

-¿Kagami-kun?- le llamo su sombra algo preocupado de su actitud, el comenzó a reírse y lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación, donde sus amigos estaban enfrascados en una nueva discusión. Tanto que aparentemente no notaron que el y Kuroko habían vuelto.

Ahora 15 minutos después la puerta había sonado de nuevo anunciando a un nuevo Kuroko tras ella. Frente a ellos de pie en la entrada de la sala vestida con una blusa larga que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas color beis y unos shorts cortos que dejaban ver a la perfección la silueta de sus contorneadas y femeninas caderas.

A diferencia de Natsuki que no lucia como una, estaban seguros de que la persona frente a ellos independientemente de su dudosa edad, sin dudas era mujer, sus pechos sobresalían sobre su blusa, sus largos cabellos negro ébano y lacios llegaban hasta por debajo de sus caderas. Sus ojos afilados y azules poseían un brillo sereno y gentil. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada sus labios finos le daban un aire sofisticado aunado al contraste de su piel contra su cabello hacia a una hermosa joven con belleza natural.

Riko pudo ver los números de esa joven y desencajo su mandíbula impresionada. Era alta, mas que ella al menos parecía una modelo y era tan hermosa como una. Estaba simplemente de pie sin hacer nada pero lucia como una modelo posando al puro estilo de Hollywood.

Las mandíbulas de todos los Miembros del club de basquet de Seirin también se desencajaron, la visión de aquella muchacha era demasiado deslumbrante. Pero, ¿Quien era ella? Se preguntaron y como si ella les hubiese leído la mente escucharon al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, soy Kuroko Sachiko - su voz era tersa, agradable al oído y tan melodiosa que las palabras se derretían en los oídos de los presentes.

-Sa-sachiko-chan... Eres muy li-lin-da...- tartamudeo sonrojado Koichi ganándose un gesto extrañado por parte de la joven que miro a su hermano insegura de que hacer, este simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo al instante, se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban y se aclaro la garganta, cerro los ojos un momento y compuso una mueca seria y enfadada, extrañando a todos por el cambio.

-Muchas gracias "Amigo" de mi hermano...- agradeció con cortesía. Una gota resbalo por la sien de todos los presentes cuando sonrojada agrego aparentando indiferencia - Aunque no es algo que no sepa. Suelen decirme eso muy seguido.- giro su rostro en un ademan un poco infantil y se acerco al pelo celeste sentándose frente a el en una posición muy estilizada...

Una palabra cruzo por las mentes de todos los de Seirin, una que describía lo que acababan de ver en la joven, pero seguros de que decirla en voz alta seria muy grosero solo se atrevieron a pensarla al unisono "Tsundere" la actitud de la hermanita de Kuroko podía tacharse de Tsundere.

\- Onii-sama, Oka-sama me ha pedido que venga por ti y tus invitados. Los preparativos de la cena están listos, voy a escoltarlos hasta allá...- dijo chica educada mente. Kuroko la miro con su habitual indiferencia y ella frunció un poco el ceño al cruzar miradas con Kagami que estaba a su lado, el pelirrojo la miraba extrañado por su actitud y sin evitarlo le dijo.

-¿Eres lo que llaman una Tsundere?- pregunto Kagami, el grupo entero se fue para atrás en reacción y la fina ceja de la menor se movió en un tic nervioso ante la palabra, volvió a mirar a su hermano ignorando al as de Seirin y dijo.

-Onii-sama... Por muy apuesto que sea "eso"- dijo señalando a Kagami que se ofendio pero fue ignorado continuo- y no digo que sea yo la que lo piense. ¡No lo aceptare!-Kuroko y Kagami entendieron de que hablaba pero el resto no- Onii-sama merece algo mejor que "eso" - volvió a señalar al pelirrojo. Kuroko no dijo nada simplemente observo cada reaccion en la cara de Kagami quien exploto en segundos.

-¡Deja de llamarse "ESO" mocosa! - chillo molesto- ¡Kagami! ¡Oiste! ¡Kagami Taiga es mi nombre!- Sachiko ni se inmuto por lo gritos del mayor y dijo a Tetsuya poniéndose de pie e ignorando a Kagami.

\- Onii-sama deberías ir a cambiarte el uniforme, yo guiare a los invitados al jardín. -Kuroko asintió mirando su uniforme. Se giro a sus amigos y les dijo que Sachiko los escoltaría mientras el iba a su habitación. Se dispuso a irse y antes de salir se giro a su hermana y le dijo.

-Muchas gracias Sach-chan- sonrio el mayor la chica se sonrojo por el apodo que le dio su hermano.- te los encargo a todos.

Sachiko pareció entrar en trance un momento y cuando sintió que nuevamente todos la observaban se aclaro la garganta recuperando su gesto impasible y de modelo de revista, guiándolos a todos al encuentro con la cena.

Como zombies los jugadores de Seirin siguieron a la elegante hermanita del sixman hasta uno de los jardines mas bonitos y espaciosos de la casa. Por el camino un curioso Kiyoshi le pregunto a la pelinegra su edad y ella respondió un numero que los dejo helados a todos por un momento. Ella lucia de unos 19 por el solo hecho de ser alta y saber que en realidad ni siquiera era una quinceañera los había sacado de órbita. Sin embargo superarlo fue mas fácil para todos esta vez, las experiencias pasadas parecían inmunizarlos poco a poco, mentalizando los para encontrarse de nuevo con los demás miembros.

Al llegar al jardín se fijaron en cada detalle , habían sido dispuestas varias mesas y dos parrillas con carne y algunas brochetas cocinándose ya. El jardín parecía estar rodeado por la casa pues se podían ver distintas áreas de la misma, a un lado había un pequeño pique que llevaba agua hasta la pequeña piscina donde Sachiko les dijo que habían carpas pues a su padre le fascinaban.

Si ya de por si conocer a cada miembro de la familia Kuroko había sido una experiencia única cada vez ahora verlos a todos reunidos cada uno mas particular que el otro, sin duda era totalmente abrumador. Muchos de ellos se quedaron pasmados mirando la escena completa seis de los nueve miembros de la familia Kuroko estaban en el jardín haciéndose cargo de la cena.

Sachiko se había unido a su herma Natsuki en una de las mesas para ayudar a picar vegetales. Takumi estaba jugando en un rincón con Nigou que iba y venia cada vez que le aventaba un pelota. El abuelo de Kuroko, Tamaki-san estaba a cargo de la primera parrilla, la abuela Misaki-san y su madre Yui-san estaban ensartando las brochetas en varitas de madera para después cocinarlas.

Sin embargo ni el padre del sixman, ni su hermana Tokiko-san que había sido la causa original de su presencia estaban ahí. Cuando Hyuga hizo el comentario de esto al resto una voz varonil y sexy tras el grupo respondió.

-Tokiko-chan esta en la cocina, vendrá en un momento con mas ingredientes.- el grupo completo quedo impactado al instante.

¡La historia se repetía! Un nuevo miembro inmortal aparecía ante ellos, sonriendo y presumiendo sus parejos y blancos dientes, dejándolos sin su ultima ¡Neurona!

-Ustedes deben ser los invitados de Tet-chan- comento observándolos a todos por igual - Por cierto soy Kuroko Seiji el padre de Kuroko, sean bienvenidos,..

**Continuara...**

**Byee... RR?**


	12. Chapter 12

**AD: basado en el cap 6 de princess + princess**

**Capitulo 12 Caras vemos Corazones no sabemos...**

Por eliminacion sabian que ese era el padre de su amigo pero aparte del cabello y ojos azules y la piel blanca no tenia ningun parecido con su hijo. El hombre frente a ellos era tan alto como Kagami y con cuerpo de infarto. Vestia un simple pantalon de mezclilla gastado y una playera negra que ajustaba cada parte del torso del mayor dejando er sus musculos bien definidos.

Parecia mas un universitario en sus veinte que un hombre al rededor de sus cuarenta y tres años. Pero por muy imprecionante que pareciera y sabiendo que era el numero uno de algun club de Roponggi, bueno que fuera guapo debia ser esperado... Pero este hombre era guapo y lo que le seguia, con un aura intimidante y atractiva Riko podia entender perfectamente que una mujer deseara la compañia de aquel imortal y se pregunto ¿Como podia la madre de Kuroko soportar siquiera la idea de que su sexy esposo saliera cada noche a trabajar haciendole compañia a cientos de mujeres?

De la nada se dio cuenta de que el mayor la miraba con una sonrisa lobuna, provocandole un sonrojo. Dio un paso hacia ella y con delicadeza tomo su mano depositando un beso en el dorso. El grupo entero se exalto sorprendidos por el repentino acercamiento del mayor con la entrenadora y mas aun cuando la imagen que esta daba era ireal sonrojada y timida... Como... ¡Una chica!

\- Un placer tenerte en mi casa adorable jovencita...- dijo el mayor adulador sonrojando aun mas a la entrenadora. - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- inquirio con una sonrisa gentil al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo.

-Ri... Riko...- logro balbucear la menor. Aun compartiendo contacto con el mayor. Este le sonrio complacido y con una sonrisa le dijo.

-Es un hermoso nombre... ¿Puedo llamarte Rik-chan?- la castaña bajo la mirada incapaz de soportar mas la vision de ese hombre y asintio con una sonrisita nerviosa. Era la primera vez que recibia tantos alagos juntos.

Sus compañeros estaban boquiabiertos, por primera vez la entrenadora se comportaba como lo que siempre debio ser ¡Una dulce y adorable chica! ¡Dios el mundo era bizarro! Koga se guido de Mitobe asustado al punto de tener el rostro azul y susurro.

-Tengo miedo Mitobe...- el moreno asintio comprensivo en el mismo estado que el.

De pronto la voz melosa y tierna de Yui se deja escuchar a lo lejos, sacando a Riko de su burbuja.

-¡Seiji-kun! ¡Que cruel!- chillo la pelolila señalando a su esposo. Riko penso por un segundo que era culpa suya, pero la mujer con un puchero increiblemente enternecedor agrego- ¿Es que no piensas ayudarme a cocinar?

-¿Eh?- articulo Riko pasmada. Tras ella los demas estan igual. ¿Solo eso reclamaba?

-Lo siento, Yu-chan solo estaba conociendo un poco a los amigos de Tet-chan- explico el mayor acercandose a su esposa. La tomo del hombro y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla- Lo siento...- repitio la pequeña Kuroko se sonrojo sonrio y dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su esposo apenada.

-¡Seiji-kun tonto!- dijo y regreso a donde estaba antes cocinando. El mayor los miro a todos sonriente como si acabaran de ver su magia o algo asi. Riko y compañia estaban estaticos. Al parecer el padre de Kuroko era un hombre tan peculiar como el resto de su familia, sin dudas era el hijo de Tamaki-san y Misaki-san una combinacion unica.

Kagami al fondo del grupo miraba impresionado al mayor, es cierto que el parecido con su sombra podria ser tenue pero definitivamente se parecian. Kuroko apenas era un adolecente en crecimiento y ese hombre aunque musculoso como el debia heredar algo a su hijo quiza su altura, o quiza en un futuro Tetsu se pusiera un poco mas fornido, o tal vez...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la mirada azulina del mayor recayo en el. Seiji volvio a subir al pasillo de madera y esta vez iba dirigido a el, no se alejo ni nada mientras el mayor se acercaba pero tenia una sensacion familiar alertando sus instintos. Cuando lo tuvo cerca el mayor sonrio nuevamente pero incluso el noto una leve diferencia, opto por lo mas sensato y presentarse al que seria su suegro.

-Mucho gusto, soy...- empezo pero el amyor le interrumpio.

-Kagami Taiga ¿Cierto?- el pelorrojo lo miro confundido ¿Como sabia su nombre? ¿Quiza Kuroko le habia dicho?

-¿Como sabe mi nombre?- inquirio. El mayor ensancho la sonrisa y respondio.

-como no saber el nombre del muchacho que se atrevio a robar un beso de mi Tet-chan bajo mi propio techo. - susurro el mayor amenazador sin abandonar su sonrisa. Kagami trago en seco reconociendo al miron de antes ¡Por Dios! ¿Porque de entre todos los Kuroko tuvo que ser el padre?

-Se-señor...- tartamudeo pero se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de dejar sus excusas para despues y esquivar el puño del mayor que se dirigia a el con algo que apenas vio brillar en la mano. Lo consiguio pero termino sentado en el piso.

Sus compañeros compusieron muecas asustadas, lo unico que habian visto con claridad era que uno avanzo y el otro cayo al suelo en segundos. Kagami miro aterrado a su futuro suegro y miro su mano ¿Era un trinche? ¡¿Lo habia atacado con un trinche?!

-La proxima vez no fallare Kagami-kun- dijo recuperando su sonrisa amable- toma esto como una advertencia. No porque seas guapo dejare que cuides de mi Tet-chan...

-Kagami-Kun ¿Que haces en el suelo?- escucharon de repente de Kuroko. Ambos lo miraron, Kagami dejo que el menor lo ayudara a levantarse y el mayor solo le mando una advertencia mas con su mirada.

-¡Me cai! ¡Seiji-san quizo ayudarme pero no fue a tiempo!- dijo con voz un poco aguda.

-Ya veo.- respondio su sombra con su tipica monotonia. El grupo entero simplemente rio nerviosamente ¿Enserio habia paso asi? tal vez no, pero ninguno sintio la necesidad de alterarse o sobreactuar como les habia estado pasando desde que habian llegado. Sin embargo todos sintieron que el padre de Kuroko se parecia a alguien aunque no recordaban de donde.

-Ah, por cierto- dijo de repente el mayor girandose a verlos- me parece curioso que no la hayan visto aun- comento amable. La mirada de sorpresa de los presentes fue obvia.¿De que hablaba?- Toki-chan, creo que la vi salir un par de veces de la sala donde estaban, es mas dijo que habia llevado mas sanwiches y una toalla humeda para un chico desmayado.- explico y sin mas se retiro.

Todos sin exepcion miraron a Kiyoshi que lucia un rostro igual o mas confundido, que el resto.

-¡¿Eh?!- dijeron en coro y a lo lejos El sonido del timbre se perdio en aquel sonido.

**Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AD: basado en el cap 6 de princess + princess**

**Capitulo 13 De tal palo tal astilla...**

Kiyoshi era victima de dos situaciones la imposibilidad de huir de las miradas de su equipo y la falta de habilidades que esto requeria. Recordaba que alguien le habia dado una toalla, pero habia estado demasiado aturdido para ver el rostro de su auxiliante asi que supuso que habia sido alguno de los de primero, y no le dio importancia.

No obstante si la esquiva Tokiko-san era su indulgente salvadora despues de haber sido victima de el poderoso gancho de Riko, entonces alguno del grupo restante tambien debio verla.

Las caras de todos mostraban una clara negativa a aquel pensamiento y ante esto una idea escalofriante cruzo por cada una de sus mentes. Se suponia que Tokiko-san la hermana mayor de Kuroko, una chica "normal" a palabras del muchacho obviando el hecho de que al ser su hermana tuviese algun parecido con el.

Y la unica pista que Momoi habia dado a Kagami fue que ella usaba falda, lo que curiosamente ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de consebir en sus imaginaciones. Pero jamas imaginaron que seria tan parecida que fuese tambien ¡Invisible!.

-No puede ser...- dijo asustado el numero siete de Seirin, llegando a la misma conclusion que todos.

De manera colectiva el grupo fijo su vista sobre el sixman y al verlo fue como si fuera la primera vez. ¡Y en realidad lo era! Si, esta era la primera vez que veian a Kuroko Tetsuya vestido con ropa diferente a la que usaba en los entrenamientos, algo que no era ni su uniforme escolar ni el del equipo. Kuroko estaba vestido con una playera a rayas azules y blancas en forma horizontal que se pegaba a su cuerpo que por primera vez podian ver bien definido.

Cuando habian ido al sauna juntos no se fijaron en el, y ahora desearian haberlo hecho. La playera se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso trabajado y con musculos definidos, abrazandose a su cintura, el cuello suelto y redondeado dejaba ver parte de la piel de sus hombros y clavicula, sobre la playera un chaleco sin magas negro impedia seguir la linea de sus claviculas y la piel expuesta en sus hombros, sus pantalones pesqueros le llegaban hasta unos diez centimetros mas abajo de sus rodillas ajustados en donde debian y sujetos fijamente en su cintura por un cinturon de evilla plateada.

La imagen en si era devastadora, incluso Kagami se vio afectado esta vez, pues para el tambien era la primera vez que veia a su sombra en ropas civiles.

-Una habilidad asombrosa para camuflarse...- susurro Hyuga sin apartar la vista de su compañero pelo celeste.

-¿Eh?- ariticulo confundido Kuroko.

-Con el talento que incluso la generacion de los milagros reconocio...- argullo Kiyoshi en trance.

-¿Eh?- volvio a decir asustandose.

-Conocido como el sexto jugador fantasma de la generacion de los milagros...- agrego Riko con el mismo tono y gesto absorto del capitan.

-¡Oigan!- llamo un poco alarmado el menor siendo ignorado al tiempo que escuchaba un nuevo comentario.

-Tan especial que incluso Kise vino a buscarlo para llevarselo...- susurro Koganei recordando los inicios de su peliceleste amigo en el equipo.

-¡Eh!- volvio a articular dando un paso atras cuando todas las miradas del equipo se clavaron en el con asombro, como si de repente hubiesen alcanzado el estado zen o algo.

-¡Kuroko!- llamo Kagami a su derecha el lo miro inquisitivamente y su luz hablo- ¡Tu tampoco eres normal!

-¡¿Ehhhh?!- fue su sabia respuesta. ¿Que rayos pasaba ahora?

De repente el grupo salio del trance y como si simplemente hubiesen salido de la epifania colectiva en la que se habian sumido una antigua discusion fue tomada.

-¡No puedo creer que no lo notaramos hasta ahora!- reprochaba Hyuga molesto.

-Si fuimos muy ingenuos esta vez- acoto la entrenadora cruzandose de brazos.

-Por un momento crei que me volveria loco- dijo un poco relajado Izuki, mientras Tsuchida asentia en acuerdo.

-¡Por eso no podia imaginarme a Tokiko-san!- declaro Kagami aliviado- ¡Porque en realidad nunca habia visto bien a Kuroko!

-¿De que hablas Kagami-kun?- pregunto ya preocupado el sixman las palabras de sus amigos no tenian sentido, pero nadie le hizo caso ni siquiera el aludido.

-Ahora que lo dicen cuando le pedi un poco de refresco a Mitobe el me dijo que ya no habia.- comento Tsuchida sosteniendose la barbilla pensativo- pero alguien mas me dio uno aunque no vi quien...

Las caras del equipo se pusieron azules. Hyuga recordo que cuando Kuroko era invisible para ellos solia hacer una pregunta y el muchacho siempre se identificaba asi mismo. Temblo un poco de decirla ahora y mas por la perpectiva de que funcionara, pero debia ser ingenuo o algo porque de todos modos decidio intentarlo.

-¿No esta Tokiko-san verdad?- inquirio temeroso el capitan siendo observado por el grupo extrañado. Los segundos se deplazaron y no habia respuesta pero de la nada una suave voz se dejo escuchar a su espalda.

-Aqui estoy... - la monotonia en su voz era identica a la de Kuroko, y ¿si era asi que tal seria su aspecto? Se pregunto ansioso girandose para ver a sus espaldas a la tan misteriosa Tokiko-san y lo que se encontro fue un desfile de cabezas multiculores frente a el. ¡¿Que hacia la generacion de los milagros ahi?! Mejor aun ¡¿Donde rayos se habia metido Tokiko-san?!

**Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola ya se que me tarde un poco en subir este cap pero aqui esta y de paso tambien el ultimo ya no le veo el caso a darle largas. Asi que les dejo este y el cap final dentro de un rato. **

****AD: Basado en el cap numero 6 de princess + princess****

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

-¿Que hacen todos ustedes aqui?- inquirio un desconcertado Hyuga. Las seis personas frente a ellos le miraron de igual forma.

-Hyuga-san no es cortes apuntar a las personas,- instruyo Momoi al mayor que se sonrojo un poco.

-Eso podriamos preguntar nosotros tambien-nanodayo- dijo Midorima acomodandose sus gafas.

-¡Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando venimos hace tres años!- comento Kise alzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y dejandolo cruzados en el aire. Las caras del grupo de Seirin lucian hechas un desastre.

-Oi, ¿Tetsu no me digas que les paso lo mismo?- inquirio Aomine a un muy confuso Kuroko, habia entrado un poco en shock cuando Kagami le habia soltado que el era anormal. El moreno parecio notar algo y se acerco al pelorrojo y le susurro en secreto mirando a Tetsu.- lo que sea que le hayas dicho cuando se le pase...- le dijo señalando a la sombra- te hara pagarlo...

Kagami trago en seco miro a su sombra y noto que parecia ido, se pego en la frente y se acerco a el le pico un poco el hombro para ver si reaccionaba y solo recivio un adorable puchero del menor que le recordo al que habia visto en Takumi esa misma tarde.

-Oye Kuroko...- le llamo y el menor volteo su cara indispuesto, Kagami compuso una cara de no saber que hacer y el menor le susurro molesto.

-¡Kagami-kun eres despreciable! -su tono sonaba caprichoso lo que advirtio a Kagami que lo siguiente le doleria y mucho- ¡De ahora en adelante dejare de ser tu sombra!

-¡Ehh! ¿Porque? - chillo alarmado el pelorrojo. Akashi vio con interes la escena y sin retrasos llego a la pareja. Miro a Kagami con superioridad y se dirigio a Tetsu.

-Tetsuya, mirame- le ordeno al sixman y este lo hizo quitando sus muecas y volviendo a su expresion habitual, le acaricio la mejilla y la sedosa cabellera accionando los celos de Kagami que por miedo su cuerpo no reacciono - No gastes tu tiempo con Taiga, eres bienvenido en Rakuzan cuando lo desees...- Tetsu miro directamente a los ojos del ex-capitan y por un momento Kagami temio que dijera que si.

-Gracias Akashi-kun... Pero esto es algo que arreglaremos entre nosotros.- respondio. Akashi le miro unos segundos antes de soltarle y suspirar derrotado.

-Bien tomare eso como un talvez...- dijo y Kagami se crispo cuando nuevamente la mirada heterocromatica del emperador se poso en el. Sonrio suficiente un segundo y su sonrisa se borro al siguiente al escuchar.

-¡Sei-chan!- llamo de repente la familiar y sexy voz del progenitor de Kuroko.- ¡No esperaba verte hoy!- dijo con amabilidad el mayor llegando hasta ellos pero sin subir al entarimado del pasillo.

-Seiji-san, podria dejar de llamarme asi- respondio Akashi con voz meticulosa que sono amenazadora para todos los presentes, que miraban de uno a otro asustados. Los de Seirin recordaron que antes Seiji-san habia hecho algo que les habia recordado al ex-capitan de Teiko.

De la nada parecia una batalla de miradas, Akashi no daba su brazo a torcer y el mayor tampoco. En segundos la cara aparentemente amable de Seiji se torno un poco oscura y su voz sono igual tenia el trinche para virar la carne en las manos y Kagami no fue el unico que trago en seco cuando lo contemplo al decir.

-Estas en mi casa, asi que te llamare como yo quiera... Sei-chan- termino diciendo con una nueva sonrisa brillante. Akashi solo mostro un leve tic en la ceja pero suspiro resignado, y bajo del pasillo al jardin para encontrarse con el mayor quien le palpo la cabeza como si Akashi fuera un crio y volvieron a donde el resto de los adultos estaban.

La risita burlona de Momoi se dejo escuchar, un suspiro asustado de Kise y el sonido de una golosina siendo masticada por el gigante Atsushi rompieron el tenso ambiente que esos dos habian construido.

-Oi ¡Eso estuvo cerca!- comento aliviado Aomine. Midorima asintio de acuerdo.

-¡Oigan! ¿Alguien puede explicarme que rayos fue eso?- pregunto Kagami.

-¿Que cosa Kagami-cchi?- pidio Kise sin entender.

-¡Akashi acaba de ser tratado como un niño!- reitero lo obvio.

-Oi, Bakagami que no te escuche porque sino estas muerto- advirtio Aomine. Kagami palidecio.

-Pero en serio es un shock todo eso, quien diria que Seiji-san se pareceria tanto a Akashi-kun.- comento Riko mirando a ambos personajes del otro lado del jardin.

-Te equivocas...- dijo monotono Kuroko, ya se habia rendido, intentar llevar el ritmo de la platica de sus amigos era imposible. Pero debia dejar en claro al menos eso.- Es al reves.- aclaro

-A Seijirou-kun le gusta imitar a papa...- se dejo escuchar otra voz monotona. Al escucharla el grupo de Seirin recordo que Tokiko-san estaba ahi desde hacia un rato ¿Porque se olvidaron de ella?

Todas las cabezas se volvieron de un lado a otro buscando a la escurridiza muchacha y al fin lograron ubicarla junto al Sixman. Y sus mandibulas cayeron, cualquier otro pensamiento fue desechado al instante. Tokiko-san era la replica de Kuroko, cada detalle de su rostro era identico pero con los rasgos finos y propios de una mujer. ¡Dios era una locura! Parecia que alguien habia tomado el mismo molde del sixman y habia hecho su clon en version femenina, tal como una calca con genero diferente.

Su cabello azul cielo era del mismo tono, no mas palido, ni oscuro o con maticez lila como Takumi o Natsuki, no, este era el tono perfecto, tenia un cerquillo que caia desigual sobre su frente, le llegaba a los hombros escazamente, quiza por el corte grafilado que lucia desigual y le daban un aire rebelde que pocas mujeres podrian llevar y verse bien sin parecer desaliñadas. Sus ojos fijos y distantes del mismo azul que el resto de los Kuroko, mirando a todos con inexpresion alguna en el gesto replica que el sixman a su lado lucia.

¡Podrian jurar que eran mellizos! Pero sabian aun en el poco de cordura que les quedaba que esa muchacha rondaba los veinte, la estatura y complexion pequeña eran similares a las de su amigo. La chica frente a ellos podia pasar facilmente por la melliza del sixman sin errores ¡Definitivamente!

Las diferencias radicaban en el tenue brillo rosa que pintaba sus labios finos y delgados, los pechos firmes y redondos que asomaban de su blusa a rayas blancas y rosas, las caderas anchas y curvas que lucian una falda femenina de olanes en un amarillo tenue dejando a la vista un par de contorneadas piernas cubiertas con mallas oscuras hasta la rodilla dejando un espacio de piel blanca entre la orilla de la falda y las medias. Todo complementado con un chaleco largo sin mangas blanco que llegaba hasta el borde de su falda.

¡Esa era la famosa Tokiko-san! ¡La hermana de Kuroko Tetsuya! ¡Y tal cual Momoi habia prometido era identica al Sixman pero con ¡Falda! No obstante ¿Como era posible que solo hasta ese momento la hubiesen visto? Es decir, ella era tan atractiva como su parentela y al igual que con su Sixman podian reconocerlo, pero aun asi ese detalle les habia pasado por alto a todos hasta que vieron a Kuroko con ropas distintas a las habituales.

Analizando todo eso Riko fue la primera en llegar a una conclusion contundente.

-¡No puede ser!- chillo alterada - ¡No tienes presencia tampoco!

La conmosion se rego entre el grupo de Seirin bajo la extrañada mirada de la generacion del milagro y la familia restante de Kuroko que miraron interesados la revuelta en el pasillo. Tokiko y Tetsuya intercambiaron miradas desinteresadas y al fin ella dijo.

-Si, me lo dicen muy seguido.- respondio con indiferencia la joven.

-¿Tokiko-chan? ¿Desde cuando has estado ahi?- interrogo su padre a la muchacha.- ¡No has traido los ingredientes que te pedi!- reprendio el mayor a su primogenita que compuso una mueca fastidiada que duro un segundo.

-Desde el principio, y los ingredientes estan en la mesa - respondio con lo que Kagami reconocio como reproche, era un tono que solia poner el propio Kuroko cuando queria hacerle sentir mal asi que habia aprendido a reconocerlo.

-¿Eh?- articulo el mayor mirando la mesa y sonrio en disculpa a su hija, que solo lo miro con fria indiferencia.

La conmosion fue general, al parecer esa chica era tan invisible que hasta sus propios familiares tenian problemas para ubicarla.

¡¿Era enserio?!

**Continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno con este cap llegamos al final de esta historia. Espero que al menos se hayan divertido al leerla. Gracias a todos por haber leido y a los que dejaron RR me encanta haber leido sus opiniones. **

**AD: Basado en el cap numero 6 de princess + princess**

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

-¡Nada parece cambiar aqui!- dijo con aparente cansancio Momoi, mirando a la familia en general. Sintio que varias miradas se posaban en ella y con una sonrisa un poco burlona comento- ¡No importa cuantas veces venga! El impacto no disminuye...

Los de Seirin sintieron una gotita correrles por la frente, ¿Era broma? Miraron el paisaje nuevamente y luego al par de Kurokos invisibles a su derecha y asintieron sin opcion el impacto era el mismo. Solo pedian que al dia siguiente Kuroko volviera a ser normal y su encanto se retraiga de nuevo. La distraccion que la actual imagen de la sombra de Seirin causaba ahora podria ser problematica en las practicas.

-Momoi-san...- llamo Tetsu desde su posicion a la muchacha.- ¿Que hacen aqui?

-¡Eh! ¿No sabes?- dijo ella haciendose la desentendida. Kuroko no cambio de expresion y ella volvio a sonreir.- Akashi-kun nos convoco a todos... Dijo " Nos vemos en casa de Tetsuya a las seis, es una orden"- cito el mensaje de texto que estaba en su celular.

-¿Porque debian estar aqui a esa hora?- inquirio interesado Kiyoshi.

-Aka-chin dijo que hoy era dia de pago~- dijo Murasakibara con su habitual pereza. Kuroko parecio ser el unico que entendio lo que el gigante quizo decir, pero no pudo comentar nada por que su abuela decidio intervenir.

-¡Chicos~!- les llamo la seductura voz de Misaki-san a todos desde una de las mesas- ¡Ya hay comida lista~! ¡Pueden venir a comer~!

Uno a uno los miembros de Seirin acudieron al llamado de la voluptuosa afrodita. Dejando a Hyuga, Riko, Kiyoshi, Kagami y el par de hermanos en el entarimado del pasillo. Los milagros se unieron tambien a la comitiva en el jardin quedando unicamente Momoi con ellos.

-Si miran con atencion veran algo divertido...- hablo misteriosa Satsuki. Riko arqueo una fina ceja y junto a el resto observo meticulosamente.

Nuevamente el entorno habia cambiado, el paisaje con el numero incrementado de personas en el. Midorima se habia acercado a una de las mesas sentandose junto a Sachiko estoicamente.

-Hola.- dijo seco el tirador de triples de Shutoku. Sachiko no le miro pero respondio en igualdad.

-Hola.- saludo tomando un poco de refresco.

Aomine tambien se acerco a la misma mesa, sin intencion alguna de sentarse poniendo su peso sobre una mano en la mesa fijando su mirada en Natsuki que parecio ignorarlo rotunda bostezando, sirviendose un poco de pure en su plato.

-Oi, ha pasado tiempo...- Saludo peresoso el moreno, componiendo una sonrisa que Natsuki encontraba molesta, sobre todo porque cada vez que veia ese gesto en el menor algo desagradable pasaba y Aomine no la descepciono al agregar - Pecho plano...

-¡Aomine eres un vulgar, Natsuki-san es una dama- nanodayo!- reprendio Midorima con su gesto tipico de ajustar sus gafas. El moreno lo miro con la ceja arqueda en un gesto incredulo y dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano extendida flexionando sus dedos en un ademan de que apretaba algo.

-¡Si no rebotan, no sirven!- declaro efusivo firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Natsuki que tenia la botella de catsup en su mano la apreto en reflejo de la molestia que sentia. Le dio un vistazo al moreno que permanecio inmovil en la misma pose con su atencion en Midorima y gesto molesto, se levanto un poco de la mesa. Midorima y Sachiko se dieron cuenta de lo que parecia la declaracion de guerra de la mayor y se apartaron lo que mas pudieron del moreno que al notarlo se volvio hacia Natsuki justo para ver como ella con parsimonia lanzaba un poco la botella de catsup en el aire, posicionaba su palma y dirigia con un golpe muy parecido al pase de ignicion que Kuroko usaba muy de vez en cuando como pase imparable en los partidos y el era el unico que podia recibirlos pero...

-"¡Mierda!"- penso, jamas podria parar lo que venia hacia el adquiriendo velocidad y potencia estampandose con fuerza en su rostro, haciendole caer hacia atras inevitamente perdiendo el conocimiento.

La escena fue vista por la mayoria, dirigieron sus miradas al moreno en el suelo y despues a la muchacha que permanecia de pie frotando su muñeca para relajarla.

-Creo que es mas dificil con un objeto pequeño...- comento pensativa Natsuki, Midorima se acomodo los lentes observandola y Sachico se toco la frente en un tic.

-¡Onee-sama, Aomine-san es un invitado deberias comportarte! - la reprendio la morena. Natsuki la miro con superioridad y una sonrisa socarrona.

-La unica que puede tratarlos asi soy yo.- declaro la chica y se sento de nuevo, a sus pies Murasakibara y Takumi picaban las mejillas del inconciente Aomine en el suelo como si este fuese un animal muerto en medio de la calle.

La escena era tan natural que incluso los resagados en el pasillo aun no pudieron reaccionar debidamente. Sin embargo un suspiro agobiado se dejo escuchar a un lado.

-¡Lo volvio a hacer! Moo...- dijo Momoi frustrada al ver lo ultimo. Hyuga recordo que Natsuki habia dicho que una vez un chico quizo probar que ella no era mujer y ella habia dicho que no le habia ido muy bien, ahora ante los hechos podia decir con seguridad que ese chico habia sido Aomine.

-¡Eso debio doler!- dijo Kiyoshi con pena por el moreno caido.

-No creo Aomine-kun estara costumbrado a estas alturas...- comento Kuroko, sacando una gota a sus sempai y a Kagami cuando Tokiko asintio de acuerdo.

-La ultima vez fue a dar al hospital...- agrego estoica la Mayor.- Aunque despues de haber tocado el pecho de Nat-chan terminar con un par de golpes fue sorprendente.

-Si ella suele ser mas estricta.- concordo Kuroko con su hermana. Los cinco a su lado solo miraron con pena a un Aomine ser pisoteado sin consideracion alguna por los demas. Que solo atinaban a hacer comentarios del estilo "creo que pise algo raro" o " no escuchaste un quejido".

Riko no sintio pena por el chico, se lo habia ganado a pulso. Sin embargo noto que apesar de que todos los milagros se habian acercado a la familia la unica chica de ese grupo se habia quedado con ellos mas de lo esperado. La miro detenidamente y se fijo en el grupo del jardin, distinguiendo a una Misaki-san siendo tratada como diosa por todos los chicos de Seirin y una idea cruzo por su mente.

-Ne, ne ... Momoi-chan~- hablo Riko con suavidad queriendo lucir tierna. La aludida arqueo la ceja inquisitiva mirando a la castaña como si le hubiese salido de repente otra cabeza - ¿Porque no fuiste con los milagros? ¿Acaso intentas evitar a alguien?

La pelo rosa compuso un puchero e inflo los cachetes molesta sin responder. Riko puso una mano sobre su boca para disimular su risa sin exito.

-Me parecio que Misa-san queria saludarte...- siguio la castaña molestando a la pelorosa. Quien decidio ponerle un alto.

-¿Enserio?-inquirio- Yo creo que es a ti a quien llama, talvez quiera darte consejos para que te crescan un poco- le dijo cisañosa señalando los pechos de la castaña, quien se crispo un poco y cubrio por inercia su pecho con sus brazos.

-Ri...- escucharon una vocecita venir de abajo. Ambas chicas voltearon a ver descubriendo a un timido Takumi abrazado a un inquieto Nigou.-Ri...ko... Chan...- consiguio decir tartamudeando el pequeño bajando la cara y levantando sus ojitos timidamente.

Ambas chicas se arrodillaron sobre el pasillo para quedar un poco a la altura del menor.

-¡Takumi-kun me llamo por mi nombre! kyaha~- chillo Riko con flores a su alrededor.

-¡Takumi-chan! ¿Porque llamas a esta copa B y no a mi por mi nombre?- chillo a su vez Momoi componiendo un puchero.

El menor ignoro a la ultima y fijo su mirada nuevamente en la castaña que sintio que flotaba por ganarle a la otra. Nigou se revolvio en sus brazos y el tuvo que bajarlo. Nervioso comenzo a juguetear con los ganchos de su oberol y dijo al fin.

-Riko-chan...-La castaña se acerco mas al pequeño que se sonrojo tragando fuerte.- es... Linda... Oba-chan lo dijo...

La cara de Momoi palidecio ante lo dicho, Riko se sonrojo y miro con superioridad a la pelorosa que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¡¿Porque?! ¡No es justo!- chillaba llorosa la ex manager. Riko al verla tan afectada casi sintio pena por la chica. Y la palabra clave habia sido "casi" porque el comentario que le siguio evito que empatizara con ella.- ¡Linda o no sigue siendo plana! ¡Una copa B! ¡No es justo!

El aura de la castaña oscurecio por un largo segundo y tanto Kiyoshi, como Hyuga sintieron la imperante necesidad de huir de ahi, bajando a tropicones del entablado pasillo y jalando con sigo al pequeño Takumi para salvarlo de ese par de locas, quienes se habian lanzado entre ellas enfrascandose en una batalla privada.

Kagami trago asustado cuando vio que Riko habia conseguido apañar a Momoi a mano limpia por los pechos, dejandola recostada sobre el pasillo siendo apresada por el peso de la mayor, que estrujaba sin pudor las "bolas" de grasa de Momoi.

-"Las mujeres dan miedo"- penso abrumado acercandose a su sombra que seguia en compañia de su hermana.

Cruzo miradas con ambos celestes y el unico cambio entre ellos eran sus expresiones, Tetsuya le miraba indiferente y Tokiko con curiosidad. Volvio a tragar fuertemente era claro que su sombra seguia molesto por su arranque anterior y era obvio que la mayor se estaba burlando de el.

-Oye... Kuroko...- le hablo con cautela la mayor arqueo una ceja inquisitiva, el menor simplemente se limito a ignorar a su luz.

-Parece que no quiere hablarte Kagami-kun...- comento la mayor con monotonia. El pelirrojo se sorprendio de que la chica supiesen su nombre ¿Ya se habia presentado?

Tokiko solto el brazo del menor y se acerco a Kagami lo rodeo mirandolo consisa como Natsuki habia hecho antes. Volvio a quedar frente a el y se agarro al brazo del menor que al igual que Kagami la miraba interesado.

-Parece un buen chico, Tet-kun.- comento mirando de reojo al mencionado. Kuroko se sonrojo un poco cuando la mayor sonrio complice con el.- Pero tengo una duda... - ambos menores la miraron atentos- ¿Porque se tratan por los apellidos? Pense que ya estaban saliendo.

El sonrojo fue a la par, ambos menores se vieron a los ojos avergonzados. Tokiko fingio no darse cuenta y agrego.

-¿Porque no lo intentas Kagami-kun?- Kagami la miro perturbado - creo que Tet-kun estara feliz si lo haces...

El mencionado se puso nerviso e intento detener a la mayor. Pero el timido tartamudeo del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-T-Te-Tetsu-... Tetsuya...- logro decir. Un brillante tono carmin se apodero de las mejillas del sixman, Tokiko sonrio ante la escena y le dio una palmada en la espalda al menor para que el respondiera.

-¡Es tu turno Tet-kun!- alento la mayor. Kuroko miro a su hermana y suspirando para relajarse fijo su mirada sobre su luz.

-Taiga...-kun...- dijo pausadamente aparentando tranquilidad que pocos segundos despues fue devorada por el sonrojo masivo que se apodero de su cara, obligandole a bajar la cabeza apenado hasta la muerte por aquel intimo intercambio de nombres. Sin darse cuenta la mayor se alejo de ellos para unirse a el resto de grupo en el jardin.

Despues de un rato, todos se encontraban cenando, Kuroko y Kagami estaban sentados juntos en la orilla del pizo de tatami aun sonrojados por la escena anterior pero, disfrutando de la cena que Yui y Misaki les habian dado minutos antes.

Kagami noto que ambas mujeres le miraban gustosas y comentaban los buenos gustos que tenia su Tetsu, al haberle elegido como su "luz" obviando el doble sentido de aquella palabra avergonzadole mas y limitandose a gritar efusivo y nervioso que el estaria a cargo de peliceleste de ahora en adelante. La encantadora Yui-san se apreto las mejillas emocionada y Misa-san se limito a sonreir seductoramente, satisfecha con su respuesta.

Cuando ambas mujeres fueron de vuelta con el grupo, Kagami noto una vez mas que la generacion de los milagros seguian ahi. Ni siquiera sabia a que habian ido en primer lugar, curioso decidio preguntarle a su sombra.

-Kuro... Es decir...Tetsuya... hace rato el gigante dijo que era dia de pago ¿De que hablaba?- indago, menor levanto la mirada de su plato y le miro apreciativamente un momento antes de responder.

-Asi que te diste cuenta Taiga-kun.- dijo con pesar.- Esa frase la usan para finalizar una apuesta...

-¿Apuesta?- dijo Kagami y Kuroko asintio.

-Si, apuesta.- reitero.- Hace unos años los chicos vinieron a mi casa, no comprendo que paso aquella vez, pero en comparacion con sus reacciones fueron mas problematicos. - se explicaba el sixman mientras miraban a la multitud en su jardin. - en ese tiempo Akashi-kun no solia ser tan aterrador como ahora, despues de venir comenzo a imitar a papa y se volvio asi. Venian de vez en cuando. Como sabes deje el equipo y las visitas se detuvieron tan bien, todos nos separamos , pero...

-¿Pero?- alento el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

-Por extraño que paresca tan pronto como nos encontramos de nuevo, volvieron a visitarme, Kise-kun fue el primero y Midorima-kun le siguio, hasta que todos volvieron a visitarme de nuevo. En una ocasion Akashi-kun dijo que seria divertido apostar por como reaccionarian todos ustedes si conocian a mi familia. No solo Seirin, sino tambien cada equipo de todos ellos.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Kagami y Kuroko asintio.

-El equipo del milagro que no mostrara reaccion alguna ganaria una lujosa cena en uno de los hoteles de cinco estrellas del padre de Akashi-kun.

-¡Vaya eso es un gran premio!- comento impresionado el pelirrojo.

-Puede ser, pero no tanto si el castigo es cortarte el flequillo. - termino.

-¿Y? ¿Quien gano?- pregunto la luz.

-Nadie...- susurro. - todos tuvieron un shock, algunos solo conocieron a la abuela y se traumaron.- comento Kagami sintio una gota bajarle por el cuello.- aunque para serte franco yo no queria que ustedes vinieran a mi casa, no cuando toda mi familia estaria hoy...

-sabes creo que fue genial verlos a todos.- dijo Kagami con buen humor.- Ninguno parece lo que es, da miedo y es muy raro pero al msimo tiempo facinante-siguio contemplando a la familia Kuroko conviviendo con el resto de sus compañeros. - Yo me alegro de haberles conocido.

-Kagami-kun a veces dices cosas cursis- le dijo monotono el oji azul.

-¡No te burles! -le reprendio el pelirrojo apretando la cabeza de Kuroko con una mano irritado porque cada vez que queria ser cuidadoso con el Kuroko siempre se lo tomaba a broma o lo arruinaba como ahora.

-¡Duele! Kagami-kun...- le dijo aun con monotona actitud a su luz.

-¡Tsk! ¡Te lo mereces!- le reprocho aun molesto pero aflojando el agarre- Bueno, ¡No importa! - dijo irritado aun el pelirrojo- despues de todo debi imaginar que no solo tu hermana era diferente.

-¿De que hablas?- inquirio Kuroko mirando a su hermana mayor en compañia de kiyoshi y los demas sempais

-La razon por la que venimos a tu casa hoy, fue porque la entrenadora nos escucho hablar sobre aquel encuentro que tuvimos con Momoi el otro dia ¿Lo recuerdas?- la sombra asintio- creo que penso que seria divertido venir a comprobar si tu y tu hermana eran tan parecidos pero creo que los Kuroko excedieron nuestras espectativas.

Kuroko lo miro fijamente en silencio y dejo salir un suspiro.

-¡Asi que todo esto es por eso! La historia se repitio eh, creo que debo escuchar con mas atencion lo que dice Akashi-kun.- Kagami arqueo una ceja desconcertado.-dejando de lado la apuesta se supone que yo no iba a participar y empiezo a creer que el encuentro con Momoi-san no fue casualidad, fue el señuelo que Akashi-kun uso para obligarme a traerles.- se explico cansado, miro a Kagimi una vez mas con decepcion mezclada con indiferencia y dijo- Pero me decepciona ver que eres tan torpe que caiste en la trampa Kagami-kun

-¡Es Taiga- corrigio ofendido- y tu te tienes la culpa tambien! ¡No te hagas el inocente!- reprocho el as fastidiado.- ¡Sabias de la dichosa apuesta y no me dijiste nada, ademas cuando te pregunte por tu familia me cabiabas de tema y Momoi solo aumento mi curiosidad!- termino sus quejas dandole un gran bocado a la carne asada en su plato.

Kuroko lo ignoro como solo el sabia hacer, de alguna manera las cosas habian salido asi. Pero le agradaba la idea de que sus amigos conocieran a su familia tal vez de esa manera podria ser menos invisible para ellos. Los miro a todos convivir sin prestarles atencion miro de reojo a su luz que comia aun molesto y no pudo evitar sonreir por lo facil que era molestarlo. Le pico el hombro para que le viera y sin que el se lo esperara le dio un beso en los labios.

Kagami se sonrojo y quedo en estado catatonico un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponder el beso de su sombra. Se separaron y se sonrieron complices, Kuroko miro de reojo al grupo de gente frente a ellos verificando que nadie se hubiese fijado en ellos.

-¿Tetsu, cariño donde estas?- escucho que lo llamaba su abuela buscandolo por todos lados con la mirada y todos los del equipo imitaban el gesto. Y no pudo evitar pensar que quiza, su deseo solo sea eso un deseo...

-¡Aqui estoy abuela!- respondio Kuroko. La mujer lo vio y dijo.

-¿Desde cuando has estado ahi?- inquirio la mujer asombrada de no haberle visto antes.

-Desde el principio- corroboro el con una sonrisa picara dirigida a su luz que estaba sonrojado intentando recuperarse del beso anterior. Le tomo de la mano y lo guio al resto del grupo pensado que despues de todo ser invisible tenia sus ventajas y sin mas junto a Kagami se unieron al resto para disfrutar de una rica cena, un agradable ambiente y lo que quedaba de una noche inolvidable.

**Fin...**


End file.
